Ginevra
by Ginny Potter W
Summary: Ginny: una chica dulce que ha dejado el Ministerio y lucha por su independencia. Ginevra: fría y seductora de hombres que disfruta de lo que hace. ¿Qué pasa cuando ambas personalidades se juntan...en una? HG RH
1. Hermione Regresa

Uff hace ya mucho que no publico un H/G netamente en esta sección.

Este lo he comenzado a escribir el 5 de octubre del 2005 pero por cuestiones de tiempo y otros fics lo dejé pendiente. Está inspirado en la canción "Niña" de la quinta estación.

Espero les guste y dejen muchos r/r que con esta son 4 historias en circulación, necesito ánimos. Advirtiendo que puede contener escenas algo o tal vez fuertes, aún no lo decido.

Por cierto. Los invito a leer "HP y el Enigma del Pasado" es uno compartido con una amiga, les aseguro que cada vez está más bueno.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling & Co. pero eso no le da derecho a nadie a plagiar esta historia...por favor evítenme la molestia y evítense la Pena.

---Capítulo 1---

**HERMIONE REGRESA**

DING DONG

Había sonado el timbre del departamento. Una chica pelirroja tendida en su cama se removió un poco.

DING DONG

La chica dormida se tapó los oídos con una mezcla de dolor.

DING DONG

Abrió los ojos y la luz del sol penetró dolorosamente por ellos... ¿quién sería a esa hora? no esperaba a nadie.

DING DONG

Definitivamente alguien tocaba el timbre.

DING DONG

-¡YA VOY!- gritó la pelirroja incorporándose de la cama sujetándose fuertemente la cabeza y tambaleándose hasta llegar a tomar la bata que estaba en una silla.

Salió de su recamara tambaleándose por un pasillo sujetándose con una mano la cabeza para luego cruzar la sala y abrir la puerta y descubrir quien era esa persona que tan desesperadamente hacía sonar el timbre de su departamento. Y pensó en quitarlo justamente después de que el dolor de cabeza se le quitara.

-¡Hola Ginny!- exclamó la voz de chica al abrir la pelirroja.

Ginny trató de aclarar su mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con una chica un poco más alta que ella, con un largo y ondulado cabello castaño.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó desinteresadamente la pelirroja dejando entrar a la chica quien de pronto borró la sonrisa que segundos antes tenía en la boca.

-¿Que quién soy¡Por Merlín Ginny, soy Hermione!-

La pelirroja quien ya se encontraba en la cocina se volteó rápidamente observando mejor a la chica.

-¿Hermione?... ¡Hermione!- gritó un cerró con los ojos con dolor- no me hagas gritar...

-¿Que tienes?- preguntó la castaña bajando sus maletas en la cocina.

-Es evidente ¿no?- dijo Ginny sacando de uno de los anaqueles de la alacena un frasco con un liquido verdoso.- Es la cruda...y una de las peores que he tenido.

Ginny se sirvió un vaso del líquido verde y se la tomó de un trago haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Siempre me he dicho que no volveré a tomar para no tener que beber esta porquería y mírame...vuelvo a caer en lo mismo.-

-Ya pareces mucho mejor.- dijo Hermione un poco cohibida.

-Es de efecto rápido...-sonrió la pelirroja.- Y bien... ¿que haces aquí? no te lo tomes a mal, pero la verdad es que me sorprende verte por aquí...además tocas el timbre como una asesina y a estas horas de la mañana, debes estar loca o desesperada.-

-Je je, lo siento...no pensé que estuvieras así y Ginny, ya son las 9 de la mañana- Hermione se sentó en la mesa a la señal de Ginny.- Y bueno...ya terminé mis cosas en Francia y ya tengo mi título...algo muy importante para poder introducirme al ministerio para poder imponer mis ideas...ya sabes, allá si las aprobaron y creo que será de peso el que presente todo eso aquí en Inglaterra.-

-Me alegro por ti...- sonrió Ginny vagamente.- ¿y cómo te viniste? pudiste llegar por Flú, aunque, bueno...mi chimenea te expulsaría al lugar más probable sin poder llegar aquí.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, les pedí a los del Flú que la bloquearan, ya sabes...no quiero visitas indeseadas en momentos indeseados.- la pelirroja se paró de su silla.- Y bueno...no te recibí como te mereces.

Ginny abrió sus brazos y esperó a que Hermione se acercara para darle un abrazo.

-¿Y cómo has estado¿Que sabes de los chicos?- preguntó Hermione desesperada de información, Ginny rió algo fría.

-Me ha ido bien y bueno, de Ron no se nada desde que él se enojó conmigo por dejar el ministerio y bueno, Harry...sigue igual que siempre, es el que a veces viene a visitarme...-

-¿Dejaste el ministerio?- preguntó la castaña sorprendida.

-Si...-Ginny se paró un tanto nerviosa.- es que me tomé un año sabático...las cosas se pusieron feas y terminé muy mal y creí necesario un descanso.-

-Bueno, si tú lo creíste necesario...para variarle Ron no deja de ser un inmaduro.-

-Tu inmaduro...- sonrió Ginny feliz de dejar el tema del ministerio.- que por cierto, Harry me ha comentado que está loco por volverte a ver y no se que tantas cursilerías más dice.

-Si.- Hermione suspiró.- me muero de ganas de verlo...

-Te llevo con ellos si quieres.-

-Claro…pero...-Hermione pareció dudarlo.- quería saber si me podía quedar contigo en tu departamento...

Justo lo que Ginny se temió al ver las maletas de Hermione, no era que no la quisiera allí, por el contrario, ya no estaría sola y no era precisamente que lo estuviera, además era su mejor amiga, pero...sería un estorbo.

-Claro que si Hermione...- y lo había hecho otra vez, no había podido decir que no y darle una excusa...

-¿En verdad no te molesta?-

-Hermione...será divertido tenerte por aquí.-sonrió Ginny falsamente.- Bueno...me baño y te llevo con Ron y bueno, ahí desayunas con él.

Hermione solo sonrió.

Ginny entró a su cuarto que era un completo desastre, como todos los días. Comenzó a recoger prendas de ropa recién tiradas...unas medias, un sostén...un bóxer...la pelirroja suspiró con desánimo y metió la ropa en un cesto. Cogió ropa interior limpia, una toalla y se metió al baño.

Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo mojándolo comenzó a pensar en todos los problemas que le traería tener a Hermione viviendo con ella...

Ella ya tenía hecha una vida, a pesar de que Hermione se fue solo un año a Francia, ella ya tenía su ritmo de vida, y sabía que si Hermione se llegaba a enterar, no le gustaría nada.

GinnyPotterW

10-agosto-2006


	2. Las Andadas De Ginny

---Capítulo 2---

**LAS ANDADAS DE GINNY**

Terminó de ducharse y salió del baño sin más...con solo la ropa interior cuando recordó que ahí estaba Hermione y entonces volvió por la toalla y se cubrió.

Entró a su recamara y pensó en lo que se pondría. Abrió su armario y comenzó a ver la ropa. Minifaldas, más minifaldas, solo minifaldas, vestidos de noche...y al final, encontró un par de Jeans desgarrados por el uso, los tomó y abrió uno de los cajones, observó sus blusas descartando la mayoría ya que no servían para un día común, hasta que la final del cajón encontró un bulto de camisetas, tomó una verde y comenzó a vestirse.

Y ese era otro problema para Ginny, la ropa...la llegada de Hermione la haría cambiar su forma de vestir para disimular, pero sabía que viviendo en la misma casa sería casi imposible seguir guardando las apariencias. Decidió comprar más ropa.

Tomó un par tenis (zapatillas deportivas), se miró al espejo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello pelirrojo.

Abrió su estuche de maquillaje y al observar la infinidad de pinturas se decidió por una delicada sombra verde y brillo en los labios, más no se podría hacer.

-¿Lista?- dijo Hermione al ver a la pelirroja.

-Claro... ¿te gusta mi apartamento?- preguntó Ginny quien había visto a Hermione mirando.

-Es muy lindo...parece que en el ministerio te fue muy bien.-

-Si, claro, claro. Vamos...entra a la chimenea y di "departamento Weasley".-

Hermione entró y tras pronunciar las palabras que le dictó la pelirroja desapareció tras una llamarada verde.

Y tenía razón, pensó Ginny, le había ido bien pero no en el ministerio.

Su apartamento era lujoso pero sin ser presuntuoso, no era muy grande pero si con el suficiente espacio, con colores vivos y una decoración hermosa...

Ginny entró a la chimenea.

-¡Departamento Weasley!-

Tras un torbellino de colores ambas chicas llegaron a una salita.

-¿No hay nadie?- preguntó Ginny a Hermione.

-Tal parece.-

Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina donde no había nadie y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hermano.

Tras unos minutos dijo: Se me hace que ha de estar con Harry. Ahora hay que decir "Harry Potter" y ya.

-Que imaginación...- se burló Hermione.

-Me es más gracioso el de Ron.-sonrió Ginny.- Yo voy primero ahora. ¡Harry Potter!.

-Bien...-dijo Hermione y una vez que desapareció su amiga, repitió la misma operación y desapareció dejando el vacío departamento del pelirrojo.

Hermione llegó un tanto mareada a lo que era un departamento mucho más espacioso que el de Ginny y que era de color blanco en su totalidad, a no ser por los muebles. Definitivamente tenía el sello de Harry.

-¿Quien es?- y tras la voz una cabellera negra se asomó por una puerta con la varita levantada, suspiró con alivio al ver a la pelirroja.

-Siento por no haber avisado de que venía...pero les traigo una sorpresa, ¿está el menso que dicen que es mi hermano por aquí?-

Harry miró a la castaña y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- ¡Ron! mira quien está aquí, ya llegó por quien llorabas.

El pelinegro se acercó con rapidez hacia Hermione y la abrazó con fuerza levantándola unos centímetros del suelo. Harry era claramente más alto que la castaña.

Rápidamente una cabellera pelirroja salió de lo que parecía ser la cocina con una tostada en la mano y al ver al objeto de su afecto la soltó y corrió hacia ella abrazándola y besándola con fuerza.

-¡Iak!- susurró Ginny imaginándose la mantequilla de la tostada en la boca de Hermione.

-Hola Ginny.- susurró Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Que tal?- dijo simplemente la chica.

Ron y Hermione seguían besándose, y se comprendía, había pasado ya un año desde la última vez que se vieron y no por nada llevaban 2 años de novios.

Ginny miró a Harry y sonrió al verlo incomodo con esa escena.

-¿Vamos a la cocina?- Ginny jaló a Harry del brazo cuando el chico asintió.

-¿Cómo has estado? anoche te hablé por la Red Flú pero no contestaste. Fue como a las 12 de la noche...-

Ginny tomó rápidamente una tostada y se la metió en la boca.

-Ah...es que estaba en una fiesta, ya sabes...-

-¿A las doce...?-

-Si, Harry, a las doce...es cuando empieza lo interesante.-Ginny volvió a morder su tostada pensando en lo que había estado haciendo ese día a las doce de la noche, y ciertamente había estado en una fiesta, pero para esas horas estaba en su departamento, y sabía las razones por las que no había escuchado a Harry.

-Pues yo no le veo lo interesante.- gruñó Harry tratando de mirar hacia la sala, reclinándose en su silla por lo que casi se cae.

-No lo entenderías.- dijo Ginny cortante.

-Ron se enojará cuando se entere que andas en fiestas...-

-Tu no se lo dirás...-cortó Ginny.

-Terminará enterándose...además se te ve la cara de que terminaste cruda.-dijo Harry mirándola reprobatoriamente.

-Vamos Harry, no me vengas con sermones, estoy lo bastante mayorcita para decidir que hacer con mi vida...además, sí, terminé cruda ¿y? es una fiesta...solo unas cuantas copas y ya...te haría falta ir a una, luego te invitaré.-

-Exacto...pero tu nunca tienes tiempo.-dijo Harry con voz sumamente dolida.

-Ya Harry...no he tenido tiempo ni siquiera para ver a mi madre seguido, mucho menos para ir de paseo...-dijo Ginny comenzando a molestarse, era la misma charla cada vez que Harry le veía la cara que traía...la de la cruda realidad.

-Ni siquiera conocemos a esos "amigos" tuyos...-

-¿Quieres callarte Harry? siempre es lo mismo...deberías salir más.- dijo Ginny ahora si molesta.

Harry gruñó y tomó un poco de su café al tiempo que Ron y Hermione entraban en la cocina tomados de la mano.

-¡Si que tardaron tórtolos!- exclamó Harry olvidándose de lo de Ginny.

Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron pero se sentaron igualmente en la mesa.

-Lindo departamento Harry.- dijo Hermione.- veo que lo redecoraste.

-Ehh si.- el chico se rascó la cabeza.- solo cambié el color de las paredes...me lo recomendó Ginny.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje de regreso Hermione?- preguntó Ron cambiando de tema a la simple mención de su hermana.

-Bien, pero francamente me parece una tontería eso de que ustedes dos estén enfadados...especialmente tu Ron, Ginny está mayorcita para...-

-...decidir lo que hago o no.- la secundó Ginny.- espero te entre en la cabeza Harry...bueno, chicos.- dijo la pelirroja parándose de la mesa.- me retiro, que tengan un buen desayuno y Hermione...te recomiendo que te aparezcas en mi casa.- Ginny sacó la varita y reprodujo una copia de sus llaves.- o si no con esto entras.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó Hermione.- pensé que estarías con nosotros ahora que no trabajas.

-No...Verás...tengo asuntos que resolver.- dijo Ginny y cuando iba a salir de la cocina la voz de Harry la detiene.

-¿Estás libre hoy?-

Ginny repasó sus actividades por la mente...- No...Creo que no. Lo siento Harry.- y sin más salió del departamento de su amigo y tras pronunciar el nombre del "caldero Chorreante" desapareció.

-Para la próxima.- dijo Ron al ojiverde.

Harry se quedó pensativo dándole una mordida a su tostada.

-Esto me está cansando.-

-¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?- preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Pasa que Harry está muerto por Ginny y por más que le pide una "cita" ella nunca está disponible.-dijo Ron con molestia.- antes era por el ministerio, y ahora no se por qué razón no puede salir con Harry.-

-Tal vez me evite.- dijo Harry con nostalgia.

-Lo dudo...Ginny no es así, si no quisiera salir contigo Harry, ella te lo hubiera dicho a la primera...-

-Quien sabe...aún no entiendo por qué dejó el trabajo.-

-Ella me dijo que quería un descanso...un año sabático.-dijo Hermione despreocupadamente, ella no veía el menor problema en eso y pensaba que sus amigos estaban exagerando.

-En el cual ya lleva 9 meses...no se de dónde saca dinero.-dijo Ron.

Harry pensaba decir "y se va a fiestas" pero recordó que a Ginny le había prometido una vez no abrir la boca y pensaba no romperla, aunque le costaba mucho.

----------

En lugar lúgubre y un tanto oscuro, una muchacha de cabellos rojos lacios y largos había llegado a ese lugar.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita?- preguntó un hombre con cara parecida a la de una nuez por lo arrugada que estaba.

-No, no, gracias.-

La muchacha se encaminó hacia el fondo en donde se encontraban unas escaleras.

Ella a su paso arrebató las miradas de los hombres del lugar quienes no le quitaron la mirada de encima hasta que se perdió en las escaleras.

Con una mano blanca, delgada y delicada comenzó a deslizarse escaleras arriba con una gracia que parecía que flotara. Su piel blanca la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana que contrastaba con su cabello rojo fuego que le llegaba a media espalda. Sus ojos eran de un azul penetrante y un tanto encantadoramente gélidos.

Podía expresar mucha ternura y delicadeza, pero quienes la conocían podían asegurar que era mucho más, mucho más que eso.

Atravesó el pasillo que nacía en la cima de las escaleras hasta que llegó a la puerta del fondo, en la cual tocó dos veces con delicadeza.

-Adelante.- se escuchó una voz desde adentro.

La hermosa chica inspeccionó el pasillo y entró rápidamente a la habitación.

El lugar era oscuro y ordenado, a pesar de que las ventanas estaban abiertas poca luz entraba, tal vez fuera el hecho de que se miraba una alta barda que tapaba el sol.

La chica miró penetrantemente a la figura que se movía hacia ella y le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Mi preciosa Ginevra.-

-Robinson…- susurró Ginevra con una media sonrisa.

**Notas de la autora:** Ya estamos entrando a la historia, espero les haya gustado. Grax por sus r/r, espero muchos más.

**Beba saLinaa!):** Grax por tu r/r me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este igual. ¿Te ponen tristes mis historias? Me imagino que las has leído en esta página y eso que tengo unas aún más tristes no publicadas aquí…pero por lo menos te gustan jaja. Tengo una de humor J/L (fácil de encontrar ya que es el único).

GinnyPotterW

14-agosto-2006


	3. ¿Lavander se casa?

Nota: oops, un gran oops jeje, la vdd no sé como se cambió el chap, yo justamente después de subirlo lo chequé y todo estaba correcto oO y luego no me dejaba subir ningún capítulo así que opté por borrarlo pero bueno muchas gracias por avisarme y ahora si, el capítulo.

---Capítulo 3---

**¿LAVANDER SE CASA?**

-Te esperaba hasta más tarde, pero me has dado una grata sorpresa.-

-Bien, vengo a hablar de negocios.- dijo Ginevra alejándose del hombre unos pasos.

-Tan directa como siempre… ¿Qué se te ofrece?- el hombre la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Donde siempre no se puede, así que tendrá yo que venir más tarde.-

-¿Servicio a domicilio?- preguntó el hombre con sorna.

-Si te gusta, si no pues me voy y no me vuelves a ver.-

-Tranquila muñequita…ya que has venido ahora, podríamos adelantar nuestros pendientes y en la noche me acompañas a una junta de trabajo.-

-Te va a costar…te lo advierto.-

-Lo que tu quieras… ¿Qué dices?-

-Por mi perfecto, pero no traigo ropa adecuada.- Ginevra señaló su ropa.

-Así me encantas.-

Ginevra sonrió coqueta, se acercó al hombre y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.- ¿No tendrías que ir con tu esposa?

-Prefiero ir mil veces contigo.-

El hombre comenzó a besar el cuello de Ginevra mientras ésta solo se dejaba. Después de unos momentos la chica se trepó al hombre sujetándose de la cintura de éste con mucha habilidad y comenzó a besar sus labios salvajemente.

El hombre sonrió, le encantaba que ella hiciera eso, por lo que la aventó a la cama mientras que Ginevra con un dedo lo incitaba a acercarse bajándose las mangas de la blusa.

----------

Media hora después, Ginevra cerró la puerta de la recamara silenciosamente, respiró profundo y guardó un fajo de billetes en la bolsa de su pantalón. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y descendió las escaleras. Cuando se hubo concentrado, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

---------

Ginny apareció en la sala de su departamento y se sorprendió al encontrar a Hermione y Harry sentados comiendo.

-¿Quieres comer?- preguntó Harry señalando una bandeja de Surimi.

-¿Lo compraron?- Ginny se acercó muerta de hambre.

-Lo hice yo.- dijo Hermione.- pensé que ya no llegarías, son las tres de la tarde y te fuiste a las diez.

-¿Tanto tiempo?- se le escapó decir a Ginny.

-¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó Harry, Ginny solo rodó los ojos.

-Con unas amigas…-

-Me gustaría que me las presentaras.- dijo Harry mordazmente.- Sería un gusto conocerlas.

-No son de tu tipo.- objetó Ginny sirviéndose Surimi.- son unas zorras.

-Tal vez me gusten las zorras.- dijo Harry mientras Hermione observaba las discusión con el ceño fruncido y algo escandalizada por la confesión de Harry.

-Créeme que no, ¿en verdad andarías con alguien que se acuesta con medio mundo por dinero?- dijo Ginny mirando enojada a Harry, pero justamente después de decirlo se arrepintió.

-No, creo que no.- Harry meditó.

-Que bien.- dijo Ginny más calmada y dócil.- Bien por ti.

Entonces Hermione decidió participar y cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué piensan hacer hoy? Es sábado.-

-Podríamos…- comenzó Harry hasta que Ginny lo interrumpió.

-Tengo planes.-

-Para variar.- susurró Harry.

-Si, para variar.- dijo Ginny de nuevo molesta.- lo siento, pero no puedo llevarlos, es con invitación.

-No hay problema.- dijo Hermione para impedir que Harry hablara.- Parvati y Lavander están preparando una comida porque Lavander se casa…es la próxima semana, y esperan que puedas ir Ginny.-

-¿En que día?- preguntó al pelirroja.

-Sábado.-

-Tarde o noche.-

-En la tarde.- dijo Hermione.

-Ah si, me haré espacio…-dijo distraídamente Ginny. Eso no podía perdérselo por nada.

-Perfecto, entonces confirmaré.- dijo Hermione contenta.- No puedo creer que se vaya a casar.

-¿Y con quien se casa?- preguntó Ginny.

-Oh, es un chico que aún no conocemos, es un tal…eh…David Matthew.-

Ginny dejó de comer súbitamente y miró a Hermione.

Así que David Matthew se casaba con Lavander Brown. Eso era aún más interesante de ver.

**Notas de la autora:** Grax por sus r/r, espero hacer chaps más largos. Besos.

**Katryna13:** Grax por el r/r y tu mail y con la profesión...y lo dramático, buaa! Me vas a traumar jaja, nunca le he dado mayor importancia a las clasificaciones, pero creo que se lo empezaré a dar. Bss.

**Beba SaLiinas.):** Grax por el r/r y espero este te guste, si, las vacaciones suelen ser buenas peor a veces crueles, yo ya estoy en clases a penas una semana y ya espero las de diciembre, tu cuéntame tu vida jaja yo tmb escribo mucho en los r/r.

GinnyPotterW

21-agosto-2006


	4. Cóctel

ADVERTENCIA: En este chap hay lemon, si, si, si jaja, la vdd es que tomé mucho en cuenta las reglas y restricciones pero aún así, si hay quienes no les gusta, pues están advertidos.

-----Capítulo 4------

**CÓCTEL**

Ginevra se levantó de la silla y tomó un vestido negro.

Tenía días preparando su ropa, esa junta de "trabajo" de Robinson era nada más y nada menos que un Cóctel.

Después de una hora se miró en un espejo.

Ese día Ginevra se veía espectacular. Llevaba un vestido negro con espalda caída y un gran escote que caía como fuente descubriendo la mitad de sus pechos bien formados. Era un vestido largo con un corte a ambos lados de la pierna que dejaban ver unas medias negras que terminaban con unos zapatos de punta. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido y llevaba un maquillaje no muy cargado.

Tras mirarse una última vez, tomó su bolso y desapareció.

-¡Bellísima!- escuchó en su oído una vez que se apareció en el cuarto oscuro de esa misma mañana y vio a un hombre con una gran sonrisa devorándosela con la mirada. Ginevra sonrió altiva y coqueta.

-Robinson… estás muy guapo.-

El hombre tendría unos 40 años, en su cabello se asomaban ya algunas canas. Tenía una prominente barba aún negra. Era alto y un poco barrigón, pero Ginevra no podía quejarse, la paga y el placer eran buenos.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí y…- comenzó el hombre pasando sus dedos por el escote de Ginevra y descubriendo sus pechos.

-No tan rápido.- y con una de sus blancas y delicadas manos detuvo el andar del hombre.- No me he arreglado tanto para no disfrutarlo, además tenemos que ir, es un cóctel importante.-

-Por estar contigo no me importaría…-ronroneó Robinson oliendo el cuello de Ginevra, ella solo sonrió.

-Ya es tarde.-

Y sin más, desaparecieron.

Ante los ojos de Ginevra se veía la entrada de un lujoso hotel. Ginevra suspiró, por fin la había llevado a un nuevo lugar.

Llegaron ante el botones que les abrió la puerta sin despegar los ojos del generoso escote de Ginevra quien iba del brazo de Robinson observando el lugar.

Atravesaron el vestíbulo ante la miradas lujuriosas de algunos hombres y escandalizadas de las mujeres más grandes de edad.

Y es que Ginevra era una mezcla de elegancia, sensualidad y provocación a cada movimiento que daba, acompañada de su atrevida y perspicaz manera de mirar. Ella simplemente arrancaba todas las miradas incluso de los más despistados.

-Robinson…Charles.- escuchó Ginevra que le decía al encargado de las listas.

-Sr. Robinson.- saludó educadamente el joven de alrededor de 25 años de edad sumamente alto. Miró a Ginevra disimuladamente.- Lo están esperando.-

Al entrar se abría un gran salón decorado de manera exquisita con tonos plateados, dorados y blancos; las mesas redondas ocupaban gran parte del lugar.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Robinson demasiado cerca de su oído.

-Me encanta.-

Al momento que los demás invitados los vieron varios hombres se acercaron y saludaron a Ginevra depositando un beso en la mano de ella sin despegar su vista de la cara de la muchacha. Muchas de las mujeres presentes miraron severas a sus maridos y muchas otras comenzaron a murmurar sin despegar la vista de Ginevra.

-Señores, señores…-carraspeó Robinson.- Ginevra viene conmigo.-

Ginevra sonrió encantadoramente.- No sabía que fueras celoso¿eh, Robinson?-

-Esta noche eres solo para mi Ginevra…recuérdalo.-

-Ya escucharon muchachos…gusto en verlos.-

Cinco de los hombres se fueron pero uno moreno se quedó.

-Solo por hoy Robinson…tan bella mujer como ella no puede ser solo para ti, para nadie- y tras esto le besó una mejilla a Ginevra.- Nos vemos en los sanitarios…-susurró.

-Dame 20 minutos…-contestó Ginevra de vuelta.

Robinson al ver que el hombre se había ido miró a Ginevra conduciéndola a la mesa donde los esperaban varios de sus socios.

-¿No lo puedes evitar?- preguntó Robinson mirando de reojo a la sensual muchacha.

-Sabes que es uno de mis defectos.-dijo Ginevra sonriendo ante la mesa llena de hombres quienes se pararon a saludar a Robinson.- Pero ahora estoy contigo…- terminó en un susurró muy dulzón.

Tras 15 minutos de una aburrida charla de negocios sobre la desestabilización e inflación de la economía, Ginevra decidió que era hora de abandonar la mesa.

-¿Me disculpan?- Ginevra se levantó de la mesa con bolso en mano. Los hombres presentes se pusieron de pie.

-Robinson… ¿a tu edad dónde conseguiste a este tipo de mujer? Es fabulosa.- fue lo que escuchó Ginevra antes de irse y no pudo más que voltear a ver al hombre y guiñarle un ojo el hombre junto con muchos más solo la vieron irse.

Caminó a lo largo de una de las paredes del salón hasta llegar al lugar del tocador.

El lugar era hermoso, un largo pasillo de mármol daba lugar a dos enormes puertas color oro con grabados en forma de ramas forjados en toda la superficie de la puerta. Ginevra se acomodó bien su coleta y lentamente abrió una de las puertas.

"Hombres"

Al cerrar la puerta se recargó en ella de una manera naturalmente provocativa y le puso seguro para mirar al hombre que se hallaba unos pocos metros delante de ella.

El sanitario era enorme e igual de lujoso que todo el salón.

Ése hombre era el mismo que la había citado, un muchacho moreno, alto de penetrantes ojos verdes, vestido de traje, lentamente se acercó a la pelirroja besando sus labios salvajemente.

Las manos de Ginevra se fueron directamente a la corbata del sujeto desanudándola un poco mientras que el moreno recorría con sus manos el bello y bien formado cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Ginevra con maestría lo llevó hasta la pared opuesta besando el cuello del sujeto mientras él con sus manos alzaba el vestido de Ginevra al pasarlas por sus piernas ante la incomodidad de las medias.

Ginevra dejó que él besara su cuello y nacimiento de sus pechos y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del chico quien respiraba agitadamente cada vez más excitado y sintiendo la mano de la chica masajear su parte más íntima.

El moreno se despegó de la pared y la cargó y rápidamente, Ginevra enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico dejándolo besar todo lo que el quisiera. La chica comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus caderas para sentirlo más cerca y el chico la sentó en los lavabos bajando la parte superior de su vestido y explorando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Ginevra con la respiración agitada tomó la mano izquierda del chico y mientras que éste se entretenía con sus pechos, metió a su boca el dedo anular donde tenía un anillo.

-No me dijiste que te casabas.- dijo Ginevra entre suspiros agitados.

-No tiene caso…- murmuró el chico regresando a sus labios.

-Podrías haberme invitado…y poder divertirnos antes de que te aten.- dijo Ginevra con una sonrisilla mirando a los ojos al chico quien a la vez sonrió y la atrajo hacia él.

Ginevra tiró el anillo a un lado y David Matthew la hizo suya.

**Notas de la autora**:: Siento mucho la espera, pero aunque lo tengo escrito desde el 22 de agosto me hacía falta revisarlo porque, bueno, tenía que tomar en cuenta las restricciones pero no perder lo que quería demostrar con esto, tal vez no es la idea "original", pensé en la de "sin restricciones" y poder escribir libremente para enviarlas por mail pero es muy cansado hacer dos versiones así que ya qué, ah, espero que las escenas lemon me salgan mejor. Espero les haya gustado.

GinnyPotterW

5-octubre-2005

Hoy 16-Octubre-2006 (ala ¡Ya hace más de un año!)

Publicado en serio el 6 de Nov del 2006, es que no tenía internet!!!


	5. Mentira

Primero quiero aclararle algo a COTITA y a ANATRIPOTTER, tengo un msg para ustedes: El anuncio pasado, era una BROMA DEL DÍA DE LOS INOCNETES. No sé si no lo terminaron d leer o qué peor así lo era, ahí mismo lo aclaré, les agradezco mucho sus palabras porque a pesar de ser broma algo de cierto sí tenían, mi madre fue tratada como paciente con cáncer aunque gracias a Dios los análisis al final dieron negativo. Espero no se enojen.

Capítulo 5

**MENTIRA**

Ginny abrió con cautela la puerta de su departamento. Lo último que quería era que Hermione se diera cuanta de que aún llegaba a casa, o peor, que el estúpido de su hermano comenzara con sus cada vez más ridículos reproches.

La pelirroja asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta y todo parecía muy tranquilo. Ingresó.

Sacó su celular y vio que eran las nueve. Tal vez Hermione no estuviera y pensara que se había levantado temprano. Si, esa sería la excusa…aunque como odiaba tener que estar cuidándose.

-Si ya no soy una niña.-fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

-Y por eso mismo me preocupa lo que puedas hacer.- dijo una voz desde el marco de la cocina.

Ginny pegó un grito y sintió su corazón latir muy fuerte cuando se encontró con los ojos de Harry. Se veía furioso y no dejaba de mirarla.

-Qué.- dijo Ginny con desdén.- ¿Te gusto?- y dejó sus llaves sobre una mesita.

Harry tragó fuerte.- No juegues conmigo Ginny.-

-Y no lo estoy haciendo, creo que fue una pregunta muy clara.-

Ginny se paró frente a él con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tienes suerte que Ron no está.-dijo Harry plantándole cara. A veces no entendía a la pelirroja. A veces era muy servicial pero otras era tan fría. Además, no podía dejar de notar que su atuendo era muy provocativo.

-¿Ah si?- dijo Ginny con tono sarcástico.- Dime a quién le debo agradecer ese milagro. Y claro, el que tampoco debería estar aquí eres tú… ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi cocina?-

Harry la miró dolido.- Estás ebria.-

Ginny rió con ganas.- En tus mejores sueños Harry. ¿Desde cuando crees tener el derecho de cuestionarme?-

-Desde el momento que soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano y creía, el tuyo.-

Ginny miró fijamente a Harry.

-¡Ay!- gruñó al chica.- Harry lo siento, ¿ok?-se disculpó.- Pero hazme el favor de no meterte en mis asuntos…ni en como me visto.- agregó al ver cómo Harry pretendía protestar.

-Solo me gustaría saber adonde vas vestida así.-

-¡Qué te importa!-le gritó Ginny camino a su habitación.- Y.- agregó y se dio vuelta notando como la mirada de Harry no se despegaba de ella.- Si me sigues viendo así…voy a creer que quieres ser más que mi amigo.-

Harry le sacó la lengua y se metió a la cocina.- Si supieras que desde hace mucho pretendo ser más que eso.-

Tras haberse desmaquillado Ginny salió de nuevo de su cuarto.

-Bueno Harry.- Ginny tomó la taza de café que sostenía le chico.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí y cómo entraste?-

-Resulta que tú amiga…-

-Más tuya que mía.-aclaró la pelirroja. Harry rió.

-Bueno, nuestra amiga, se fue con Ronald al departamento, lógicamente yo no quería hacer mal tercio así que decidí salirme… ¿puedes creer que se iban a comer el desayuno que YO había preparado?-

Ginny se cruzó de piernas pensativa. Harry no pasó desapercibido como el vestido descubría sus blancas piernas.

-Créeme que el único que va a comer allí es Ron. Pero aún así no me explico que haces tú aquí.-

-Hermione me ofreció el desayuno que se había preparado aquí y de paso me dijo que podía usar la Red Flú. Lo bueno es que recuerda que aún odio la desaparición.-

-Haber, como, como, como.- Interrumpió Ginny sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.- ¿REABRIÓ LA CHIMENEA?-

-Ehh…si.- dijo Harry confundido.

Ginny se paró bruscamente tirando la taza al piso.

-¡Cuidado!- alertó Harry y sacudió su varita. Los residuos de taza y café desaparecieron.

-¡Quién se cree Hermione!- gritó furiosa Ginny.- Pero ya verá…hablaré muy claramente con ella. No solo se conforma con meterse a MI departamento y arruinar mi vida sino que…-

Harry un poco confundido o más bien dicho, demasiado confundido tomó a Ginny de los brazos y la sacudió.

-¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!- pero la chica seguía furiosa.- ¡Mírame!

La pelirroja lo miró. Harry se puso nervioso ante la cercanía y la escasez de ropa de Ginny. Y es que ése vestido dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-Escúchame.-repitió Harry intentando sólo enfocarse en la cara de la pelirroja.- El departamento es de ambas y creo que a Hermione le viene siendo muy útil la Red Flú. No tienes por qué enojarte.-

Ginny no dijo nada. Tan solo miraba y sentía como las manos del chico se deslizaban por sus brazos y la soltaba.

-Gracias Harry.- susurró Ginny.

El chico medio sonrió.- Ya sabes que aquí estoy para evitar que te subas a las paredes o te ahogues en un vaso de agua.-

Ginny sin dejar de mirarlo se mordió el labio ante la sonrisa que se le salió.

La pelirroja colocó una de sus manos en el cuello de Harry y sintió cómo el chico se sobresaltaba. Se acercó lentamente a su boca. Harry se encontraba paralizado, la cercanía de la chica lo ponía muy nervioso.

¿Lo iba a besar?

Ginny sonrió de nuevo y al sentir el aliento de Harry desvió sus labios hasta su mejilla para depositar un beso.

-De verdad gracias, Harry.- y tras eso Ginny se dirigió muy tranquila a su habitación.

Harry se quedó frío y a la vez sentía un vacío extraño en su estomago.

-¿Por qué has metido una puta a mi departamento, Harry?- dijo una voz detrás de Harry.

El chico sintió de pronto calor detrás de las orejas.

-Estoy esperando.- espetó Hermione y lo miró seriamente.

-Sentimos lo del desayuno, Harry.- dijo Ron mientras se sacudía las cenizas.

Hermione arqueó una ceja mientras esperaba que el moreno hablara. Harry se acercó más a Hermione y tomándola del brazo la metió a la cocina.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la chica extrañada, puso su bolso sobre la mesita.

-Ésa.- dijo Harry.- No era ninguna "puta" como dices…era Ginny.-

Hermione miró a Harry seriamente, no podía creer eso. Harry maldijo sus adentros, estaría en graves problemas.

-¿Ginny?-preguntó la castaña confundida y salió corriendo de la cocina.

-Pero qué…-dijo Ron cuando Hermione pasó por su lado sin mirarlo. Se escuchó un portazo.

Ron miró a Harry y éste solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Café?- ofreció el moreno.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hermione salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Ginny, lo abrió de un jalón y azotó la puerta al cerrarla.

Ginny pegó un salto y se le cayó de las manos un frasco de perfume.

-¿Pero qué diablos…? ¿Qué puta…haces aquí Hermione?-fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Ginny.

En la cara de la castaña se mostró una expresión sorprendida y un tanto de repugnancia.

-Vaya Ginny, que lindo lenguaje has adquirido.- la voz de la chica sonó sarcástica.

Ginny solo chistó la lengua.- ¿Sabes cuanto costó este perfume? Créeme que no te lo podrías comprar con todo lo que ganas en un mes…-

-¿Y como lo compraste tú si ni trabajas?- preguntó Hermione de vuelta.

Ginny se giró a verla y vio la mirada escrutadora en Hermione.

-Vaya.- rió Ginny.- Así que otra que viene a juzgarme…-

-No te equivoques Ginny.- Hermione la miró de arriba a abajo.- Ni te diré nada acerca de…tu "atuendo". Pero sí me gustaría que no te pasees de esa forma por aquí.-

-Qué, ¿acaso este no es mi hogar también?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó Hermione.- Pero no cuando tu hermano ronda…ya van varias Ginny, varias que te cubro y tu hermano no es tonto.-

-Para lo que me importa.-respondió Ginny y empezó a seleccionar ropa.

-Puede que no…pero no seguiré siendo la alcahueta.-sentenció Hermione.- Te quiero en 10 minutos allá afuera sino…-

Ginny alzó una ceja.- ¿Sino qué?-

Hermione suspiró.- De verdad que a veces no te conozco, pero hazme ese favor…Ginny.-

Y tras esas palabras, la castaña salió de la habitación.

Ginny aventó su ropa a la cama.

-Odio tanta mojigatería.-

Y a regañadientes tomó un baño rápido y se vistió "decentemente" pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Hermione tenía tan solo un "poquito" de razón.

-No la entiendo…- decía Harry en la cocina. Ron estaba rojo de la furia.

-¿Puedes explicarme de qué habla?- gruñó Ron mirando a su novia quien preparaba té.

Hermione soltó una risita.- Pregúntale…-

Ron gruñó más fuerte.

-¡Si ya lo hice! Pero sigue diciendo la misma estupidez de siempre...-

-No entiendo a Ginny…- murmuró de nuevo el moreno recordando la actitud de la pelirroja.- ¿Estaría ebria?-

Hermione dejó lo que hacía y Ron se puso más rojo aún.

-¡QUÉ GINNY TOMÓ!-

Harry pegó un brinco ante el grito y miró a su amigo.

-¡No, no, no!-Harry sentó a la fuerza a su amigo.- Es solo que, ya sabes…siempre me empieza a gritar…-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Es que…-Harry miró a Hermione.- Es lo que le digo para molestarla, ¡Hermione es testigo!-La castaña lo miró molesta. Ron la miró pidiendo explicaciones.

-Harry la molesta mucho sobre ya sabes qué.- susurró Hermione con secretismo, refiriéndose al desempleo voluntario de Ginny.- Y bueno, ya conoces a tu hermana.-

Al parecer, esas palabras habían calmado a Ron porque el color rojo de su rostro adquirió uno más tierno.

-¿Sabes que confío en ti Hermione?-

La chica sonrió culpable.- Y yo también confío en ti Ronald.-

Harry hizo una mueca de asco al ver que sus amigos se daban un pequeño beso.

-Bueno Harry.- dijo la voz de Ginny desde la puerta de la cocina.- Creo que mejor te saco de este enjambre antes de que vengan abejas y…-

-¡Piérdete Ginny!- gritó un enfadado y ruborizado Ron. Hermione sólo se dedicó a acomodar su cabello.

Ginny sonrió como si fuera una estrella de cine.

-Justamente es lo que voy a hacer…Vamos Harry.-

-¿Eh?- dijo Harry sin comprender.- ¿Yo?-

-Claro…no conozco otro Harry y con semejante cicatriz no creo estar confundida.-

La pelirroja jaló al chico y este la siguió.

-¡ADÓNDE VAN!-

Ese grito había sido de Ron, peor la única respuesta fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Pero quiénes se creen esos…-

-Tranquilo Ron.- le susurró Hermione y besó sus labios.- Está con Harry.-

-Eso me preocupa más.-

Hermione lo miró reprobatoriamente.

-Déjalos…-Hermione le dio otro beso.- ¿Qué no ves que estamos mejor sin ellos?-

Ron miró a su alrededor y de sus labios salió una sonrisa pícara. Hermione lo golpeó en el pecho.

-¡No pienses así de mí Ronald!-

**Notas de la autora:** Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, tal vez les ayude a saber cómo estarán las cosas con Harry y Ginny. Muchas grax por sus r/r son súper valiosos para mi, pueden dejarme sus comentarios, sugerencias y peticiones, no digo que las cumpliré pero es que nunca se sabe, tal vez me puedan ayudar a recordar cosas que pase por alto. Aprovecho para desearles un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2007, espero estén lleno de bendiciones y de un Deathly Hallows magnífico… ¡se acerca el fin!

_GinnyPotterW_


	6. De compras con Ginny Weasley

Capítulo 6

**DE COMPRAS CON GINNY WEASLEY**

Harry y Ginny salían del edificio donde ambas chicas vivían, ambos iban en silencio.

Harry la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando mientras la chica observaba las calles, preguntándose hacía cuanto tiempo es que ambos no salían a tomar un paseo. Eso era sumamente extraño.

Ginny de pronto se detuvo y miró al moreno.

-No sé Harry¿no te gustaría ir al mundo muggle?- preguntó la chica algo dudosa.- Es que planeo comprarme mi atuendo para la comida de compromiso de Lavander, peor quiero algo diferente.-

Harry rió ante la cara de la muchacha. Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

Harry hizo una mueca despreocupada y comenzó a caminar con Ginny a su lado.

-Pareciera que hablaras con alguien que odia a los muggles.-dijo el chico con simpleza.- Pareciera que no me conoces.-

-¡Ah bueno!- Ginny sonrió feliz y se colgó del brazo del chico.- Entonces lo tomaré como un sí.-

Harry miró a la pelirroja contento, sentía un enorme cosquilleo en su estómago. ¿Desde hace cuanto esa pelirroja lo traía loco?

Y es que él sabía que ella había estado enamorada de él cuando iban al colegio (en los primeros años de colegio de la chica) pero al parecer él era el único que no se había enterado de ese "pequeño" detalle. Pero ahora era su amiga _"solo eso"_.

Ambos tenían una gran amistad (hasta hace unos meses) todo era divertido con ella, siempre y cuando no se enojara porque bien podría ser el comienzo de una guerra, pero hasta eso le encantaba de ella, solo que al parecer, a la chica solo le gustaba su compañía, nada más.

-¿Me estás escuchando Harry?-

El chico la miró sin comprender y la pelirroja suspiró con resignación.

-¿Te preocupa algo?- preguntó Ginny quien aún seguía colgada de su brazo. Harry no podía sentirse más feliz.

-No…-

-Pues parece.- sentenció la pelirroja.- Te he estado hablando por cerca de dos minutos y simplemente pareces ido.-

-Lo siento.- dijo Harry en modo de disculpa, no se le ocurría otra cosa.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos con expresión escrutadora y luego sonrió.

-Entonces llévame a un lugar lindo para comprar. Será lo que sea, pero Lavander y Parvati aunque lleguen a ancianas y se llenen de arrugas y pellejo colgante me comerán viva si no llego linda a esa comida.-

Harry rió de su comentario. _"Después de todo no estaba muy equivocada"_. Pero su risa paró al ver que Ginny lo seguía observando y se había soltado de su brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el moreno de nuevo confundido.

-Ay Harry, hoy si andas perdido. ¿Qué transporte debemos tomar para llegar?-

-Ginny tú sabes que yo solo recorro el mundo mágico…-Ginny lo miró un tanto decepcionada.- Pero bueno, podemos preguntar.-

Ginny negó con la cabeza.- Ya lo sé, en fin, entonces creo que nos perderemos por allí.- se encogió de hombros.- de igual forma creo que es tiempo de que charlemos, hace mucho que no lo hacemos ¿no?-

-Si.- respondió el chico.

Harry se encaminó con Ginny calles más arriba. Si mal no recordaba el chico, no estaban muy lejos de las plazas comerciales.

-¿Y cómo te va en el trabajo?- preguntó de pronto Ginny. Harry tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Bien. Digo, es tan normal como siempre.-respondió el chico con una sonrisa. Lo común era que entre ellos mismos (los aurores) se dedicaban a tirarse bolas de papel.

-Yo a veces extraño el ministerio y a las chicas, ya sabes…-dijo Ginny con la vista un poco pérdida pero no aparentaba estar en lo más mínimo triste.

-Entonces ¿por qué no regresas? Esos eran buenos tiempos ¿no?- sonrió Harry. Siempre los cuatro se iban al Ministerio y se podían ver todo el tiempo que quisieran.

-A veces te cansas Harry, de la vida difícil.-le dijo Ginny muy pensativa.- ¡Mira! Eso es perfecto…-

La pelirroja se soltó del brazo de Harry y se acercó a uno de los escaparates. Harry la siguió lentamente.

El maniquí lucía un hermoso vestido strapless en color verde botella, largo hasta las rodillas, donde caía bombadamente.

Harry miró escéptico el vestido y miró a Ginny que lo observaba fascinada y luego miró la tienda. Parecía ser una muy cara.

-Es una lastima.- le dijo Ginny quedamente mientras sujetaba de nuevo su brazo y arrastraba a Harry hacia otro aparador.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Harry confundido. Podría casi haber apostado su mano izquierda a que Ginny por lo menos se probaría ése vestido, y no pudo evitar imaginar lo linda que se vería la chica en él.

-Que la comida de Lavander es de día. Cero que ver ese vestido, por muy hermoso que sea.-

-Pues a mi me gustó mucho el que traías hoy en la mañana.- se burló Harry.

-¡Harry!- le gritó Ginny y lo golpeó en el hombro pero no evitando reírse. Sabía que era una broma de Harry. El chico sonrió alegremente.

-Que quieres que te diga, es la verdad.- respondió Harry.- Te veías muy sexy Ginevra…-

Tras las palabras del chico la pelirroja se tensó y toda expresión se borró de su rostro.

Harry la miró preocupado.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó el chico deteniendo a la pelirroja que seguía caminando sin mirar si quiera por donde pisaba.

La chica chocó contra el pecho de Harry.

-No me llames así Harry.- dijo Ginny mientras se instalaba una expresión de enojo en su cara. Harry la miró aún más confundido.

-¿Te molesta? Mira que si es así yo…-

Ginny silenció a Harry con un dedo.- No es el nombre más hermoso de la tierra, no me tardé siglos intentando que todos me llamaran Ginny para que de pronto empiecen a deletrear todas las horribles letras de mi nombre…-

-Muy bien, pero no te enojes.- le dijo Harry.

Ginny le sonrió en forma de consuelo.

-¿Así que tú te inventaste el diminutivo?-

Ginny asintió un poco de risa.- Pero eso es lo menos importante. Lo que tenemos que hacer es que en al fiesta de Lavander debo verme hermosa y tú me ayudarás.-

-¿Qué?- gritó Harry sorprendido y alejándose unos pasos de la chica. Ginny bufó divertida.

-¿Quién mejor que tú para decirme si me veo bien o no?- dijo la chica mientras Harry se veía arrastrado hacia el interior de un tienda.

-¿Ron por ejemplo?- Harry le tenía pánico a las compras de mujeres ya que un día Hermione prácticamente lo había secuestrado para que le diera "el visto bueno" ya que iría a una cena muy importante con Ron. _"mujeres"_

Ginny frunció el ceño un tanto escandalizada.- Ron es la peor persona para esto. Si por él fuera, no vendría a esta tienda sino a una donde vendan telas o peor, quitaría una de las cortinas de su departamento, aunque, él preferiría quitar una de mi departamento y enrollarme con ella y así no gastar ni un centavo a parte mantenerme tapada hasta los ojos.-

-No seas exagerada.- dijo Harry sabiendo que Ron si era capaz de todo eso.

-No lo soy. Mi hermano es el hipócrita más grande.- alegó Ginny y después imitó la voz de Ron.- "No tomes", "no salgas de noche", "regresa temprano", "no salgas con eso", "¿quien es ése diota?"-

Harry rió como loco mientras Ginny seguía despotricando sobre su hermano y agarraba prendas de por aquí y por allá.

-¿Qué te parece esta?- preguntó Ginny colocándose por encima (sin ponérsela) una blusa strapless azul turquesa, corrugada con brillos dorados en el centro.

-Muy despechugada.-rió Harry imitando a Ron. Ginny también rió.

-Si, con el muy desgraciado.- siguió Ginny con su perorata.- Él cree que yo no sé que ya tuvo intimidad con Hermione.- Harry la miró sorprendido.- ¡Vamos Harry! Las mujeres también hablamos de eso, no creas que nos quedaremos atrás cuando entre hombres se cuentan todo con lujo de detalles.-

Harry tomó una blusa de mangas y cuello largo y lo pegó al cuerpo de Ginny intentado ver cómo se lo veía.- Perfecto.- sonrió el chico y Ginny se alejó de él.

-Si quieres que quede hecha papilla con el sol que hay, adelante Harry.- murmuró Ginny también divertida.

-¿La ayudo en algo señorita?-

Ambos chicos se voltearon y vieron que una linda señora vestida de traje y que portaba un gafete del lugar les había hablado.

-Estoy viendo la ropa y pienso probarme algunas cosas.- dijo Ginny tratando de no reírse a carcajadas.- Pero seguiré escogiendo algunas cosas.-

-No se preocupe señorita.- dijo la señora con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ginny siguió caminando rápidamente entre la ropa observando una que otra prenda. De vez en cuando miraba con fastidio que la dependienta los seguía a cada uno de sus pasos.

-Yo no sabía que Ron y Hermione…bueno, tu sabes.-dijo tímidamente Harry observando de reojo a la empleada.

-¿Qué ya tuvieron relaciones?- preguntó Ginny distraídamente. Harry murmuró un "si" y Ginny lo miró sorprendida.- ¿No lo sabías?-

Harry se rascó la cabeza un poco desconcertado.- Bueno, saberlo, saberlo…si…verás, Ron no es muy bueno mintiendo.-

-Si te digo que es un hipócrita.-respondió Ginny.- ¿Qué tal esta?- y se sobrepuso una blusa blanca de tirantes tipo embarazada.

-No sé Ginny…-respondió Harry, no le agradaba mucho.

-Tienes razón.- dijo la chica devolviendo la prenda a su lugar.- Pasada de moda. Pero Ron si te contó.-

La empleada los miraba de reojo intentando no escuchar.

-Claro que si, peor primero tuve que adivinarle qué era lo que le había pasado para que explicara su estúpida sonrisa.-

-Eso y cuando tiene fantasías con Hermione teniendo sexo de las maneras más extrañas del mundo.-comentó Ginny mientras observaba unos Capri.

La dependienta estaba un poco escandalizada con la plática y se alejó unos pasos de la pareja.

-Pero no me contó detalles, es muy difícil aún sin ellos imaginármelos de una manera comprometedora…-

Ginny rió.- Mi imaginación no vuela Harry. Pero si le pedí a Hermione que se ahorrara los detalles sucios, créeme a cualquiera se lo pediría.-

Pasó un minuto de silencio en los que Ginny por fin decidió acercarse al probador.

-Harry¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- la voz de Ginny se escuchó detrás de la puerta mientras Harry se estaba sentando fuera. Ginny prácticamente lo había arrastrado para que diera el visto bueno.

-Claro.- respondió Harry un poco dormitado.

Ginny abrió la puerta y salió con unos jeans ceñidos y un poco acampanados al final acompañado de la blusa strapless azul turquesa corrugada.

-¿Con quien fue tu primera vez?-

La pregunta de Ginny lo había dejado descolocado y casi cae de la silla.

-Te ves muy bien Ginny.- dijo Harry y no era mentira. Ginny se giró al espejo y se miró, de verdad le gustaba cómo se veía, peor no era apto para ir al anuncio de compromiso de Lavander.

-¿Me vas a responder o te da pena?- preguntó de nuevo Ginny mientras se desfajaba el pantalón con intención de quitárselo. La temperatura en opinión de Harry estaba subiendo y comenzó a tener calor y no precisamente por la pregunta.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-preguntó el chico tratando de no mirar cómo Ginny comenzaba a sacarse la blusa mientras se metía al probador.

-Es sólo plática Harry. O…-la pelirroja abrió de nuevo la puerta y se asomó lo suficiente como para que Harry (quien estaba muy atento a todos los movimientos de la chica) viera parcialmente uno de sus senos.- ¿Eres virgen Harry?-

-¡No!- exclamó el chico de repente y puso su mirada en la puerta de otro probador. Pensando en cómo cambiar de rumbo la platica y hacer que Ginny se metiera a cambiarse.

Pero al parecer a Ginny no le importaba en lo más mínimo si Harry estuviera a punto de tener un infarto o morirse de la pena. Se giró para tomar algo y se cubrió el pecho con él y salió al encuentro de Harry.

El chico volteó la mirada hacia la pelirroja que estaba un poco despeinada y lo que veía no le ayudó para nada a tranquilizarse.

Ginny traía una minifalda negra bombacha que se le veía muy bien dejando a la vista sus largas piernas y en la parte de arriba. ¡Nada! Tan solo trataba de taparse los senos mientras veía a Harry con sumo interés.

Pero Ginny no pareció percatarse de las múltiples sensaciones que le hacía sentir al pobre chico.

-¿No me piensas decir Harry?- preguntó Ginny poniéndose a la altura del chico.- Yo también te podría contar…-

Harry la miró un poco más sorprendida.- Tú…no…-

Ginny rió divertida.- Gracias por pensarlo Harry, pero no, no soy virgen. Sería muy irónico pensarlo. Pero yo pregunté primero…-

Harry miró hacia otro lado.- Fue con una Auror. Salimos un par de veces y luego simplemente tuvimos sexo.-

Ginny no comentó nada, solo lo miraba sin expresión.- ¿Sin amor de por medio?-

Harry esta vez la miró a los ojos. Se le hacía muy difícil llegar a tener algo con Ginny se le contaba sus enredos amorosos.

-¿A ti te importa el romanticismo?- preguntó el chico. De pronto la atmósfera cambió a una de complicidad. Harry dejó de pensar que tenía a Ginny casi desnuda frente a él.

Ginny pensó un momento mirando hacia el techo.- Supongo que en algún momento de mi vida lo querré así…pero tal vez ahora no me importe demasiado.- hizo una pausa.- Solo que yo pensé que tú…bueno, estarías con alguien a quien de verdad amaras.-

Harry le sonrió.- Jamás me planteé la situación hasta que sucedió…no fue planeado.-

-¿Y la sigues viendo?-

-Bueno, a veces, pero creo que ella terminé aún más apenada que yo. Te diré, ella ya está casada, podrás imaginarte que no me invitó a la boda.- Harry rió ante lo último y Ginny lo acompañó.

-Curioso.- dijo la chica.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Harry.- ¡Eh! Tú no me has dicho con quién fue tu primera vez, aunque, yo aún te hacía virgen.-

Ginny rió con fuerzas.- Bueno, al menos éste si tiene nombre y apellido.- dijo Ginny mirando suspicazmente al moreno.

Harry se quedó un poco cortado cuando Ginny no continuó.

-¿Quién es?-

-¿No piensas rogarme porque te lo diga?- preguntó Ginny un tanto divertida.

-Ginny…-dijo Harry como advertencia.

-David Matthew, con él fue mi primera vez.- dijo Ginny como quien comenta el tiempo quedándose un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza peor de pronto sintió algo frío recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Ginny ése no es… ¡Ginny¿Él no es…?- Harry tartamudeaba un poco al querer poner sus ideas en orden.

-¿El prometido de Lavander?- terminó la pregunta la pelirroja.- Técnica y teóricamente…si.-

Harry abrió la boca como pez mientras Ginny se ponía en pie para seguirse cambiando de ropa. Sabía que Harry comenzaría con sus preguntas.

-¿Pero cómo…?-

-Aunque creo que a diferencia de ti Harry, si estaré invitad a la boda.-

-Aún no entiendo.- dijo Harry sumamente asombrado.- ¿Piensas ir como si nada?-

Ginny suspiró.- Las cosas pasan y se olvidan, no es una gran novedad.-

-Pero fueron novios ¿no? Con lo chismosa que es Lavander debería saberlo.-

-Ni te preocupes.- Ginny sonrió, al parecer algo le parecía muy divertido.- Lo mío con David fue algo muy parecido a lo tuyo. Salimos solo que en muchas ocasiones y luego las cosas se dieron…y sí…sin amor. No creo que en ese entonces lo haya amado.-

Harry frunció el ceño. No le gustaba saber esas cosas de Ginny.- Supongo que ahora somos dos insensibles ¿no?-

Ginny sonrió con simpatía.- Ay Harry, si todo lo que hiciéramos fuera con amor y voluntad propia, muchas cosas fueran diferentes.-

Harry la miró confundido y Ginny se acercó de nuevo a él.- ¿Sabes cual es mi mayor defecto, por así decirlo?-

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, Ginny parecía un poco ida.

-El no decir "No"- dijo al chica con simpleza y se metió al probador dando la platica concluida.

Tras unos momentos Harry decidió hablar.

-Y Ginny.- la chica hizo un ruido de entendimiento.- Esa falda se te ve fantástica.-

**Notas de una autora irresponsable:** ¡Si! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Tras meses sin actualizar, pero no tienen idea de lo rápido que se ha pasado el tiempo.

Ya que mi inspiración está en un retiro nada productivo (aunque francamente, este capítulo salió tan fluido que espanta) he decidido ir actualizando las historias en orden (si, y esta era la que seguía) así por lo menos no tenerlas tan abandonadas todas mis historias.

Y bien¿qué opinan? Espero les haya gustado, salieron varias cosas que no tenía planeadas (como que la primera vez de Ginny fuera con David) y tenía planeado un modelaje súper sexy para Harry, pero creo que eso será cuando entren en "confianza" jajaja, si, y es que aún no entramos a la bueno y tupido.

Muchas grax por sus r/r, ya saben, sugerencias, ideas o peticiones serán tomadas en cuenta.

**Cotita:** Grax por tu r/r y bueno, la vdd espero te haya gustado este. Me alegra que no te hayas enojado con la broma.

**Celestana:** Grax de nuevo. He contestado a tu cuenta.

**CoNny-B:** Grax de nuevo. He contestado a tu cuenta.

**Amber Nixie**: Grax. He contestado a tu cuenta.

_GinnyPotterW_

_7-Abril-2007_

¡Amo a Sirius Black!


	7. Reportandome

**REPORTANDOME**

Bien, ya se que este no es un capítulo, peor porfa léanlo.

Este es un aviso para todos mis fics, he estado "desaparecida" por varios meses, en diferentes intervalos y bueno, no había visto necesario poner este aviso pero dado a los r/r donde me piden que no abandone la historia o que actualice rápido, pues creo conveniente avisarles que no he muerto y que no pienso hacerlo jeje.

¿La razón de la espera? Bueno, algo compleja, pero ahí les va. De cajón la inspiración, si hubiera inspiración pues las cosas saldrían rápido en poco tiempo, pero últimamente he estado más que estresada: ocupada. Soy junior, o sea, este es mi último año de prepa (de hecho, ¡mis últimas tres semanas!) he estado desde Febrero con los asuntos de la Universidad y de qué mendiga carrera estudiaré, pero evitándome todos los dramas que estoy viviendo, pues es eso.

Últimamente he viajado mucho, aparte de que entré a un curso para entrar a la Uni, exámenes parciales, trabajos, tareas, etc., ¡Hasta dejé mis clases de inglés para dedicarme a la escuela! (no saben lo mucho que me costó, tan solo me quedarían dos meses para acabarlo, pero ahora, me restan tres) Pero bueno, eso fue en los pasados meses, ahorita ya presenté mis parciales y presenté mi examen de la Uni (que espero pasar, solo hay 13 de probabilidad que quede :&)

Pero ahora, pues se vienen los finales, de hecho, ya me encuentro estudiando para un examen que casi, casi es la Biblia (o sea, es mucho) y bueno, solo avisarles que pues me tardaré un poquitín más, espero que ya para el 14 de Junio me encuentre escribiendo en los fics. Así que porfa, solo les pido paciencia…paciencia, no dejaré los fics ni nada por el estilo, las ideas siguen ahí y no se van a ir y las ganas tmb.

Así que paciencia…he pasado por una crisis existencial, aunque bueno, me estoy preparando para otra pero ya la enfrentaré cuando se presente (¿estudiar fuera…o en mi ciudad? ¿Ser estudiante, ama de casa, cocinara? O ¿vivir con comodidades en mi casita, con mi mamita? Jajaja ¡qué difícil!)

Bss para todos, muchas grax por su interés, vale 1000, y créanme que los tengo muy, muy presentes. ¡Ya no me hagan sentir culpable!

GinnyPotterW

29-Mayo-2007

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	8. ¡Harry Es Hombre!

¡Hola a todos! Solo comunicarles que quede en la Uni, voy a estudiar Admón. De Negocios Internacionales y bueee, disfruten.

capitulo 7

**¡HARRY ES HOMBRE!**

Ginny salio de la tienda con Harry quien cargaba dos bolsas de compras. Ginny venia tarareando una canción mientras Harry aun se encontraba algo tenso por lo ocurrido adentro. Simplemente no podía creer que Ginny fuera al anuncio de boda de David Matthew sin siquiera sentir algo de pena. El jamás pudo hablarle a esa auror con naturalidad, mucho menos estar en la misma habitación.

-Estoy hambrienta.- susurro Ginny muy cerca de la oreja de Harry, con lo cual el chico se estremeció.- ¿Te parece si vamos a desayunar algo?

Harry solo asintió en silencio y la condujo a un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba en el paso.

Ginny comenzó a checar la carta mientras Harry la observaba aun sin poder creerlo.

-¿Tomo su orden?- pregunto una señora de edad avanzada co una pequeña libreta.

-Si, por favor.- dijo Ginny sin despegar sus ojos de la carta.- Un café americano y una orden de molletes.-

-¿Para usted joven?-

-¿eh?- pregunto Harry distraído y miro a la señora.- ah si…lo mismo que ella.-

La mujer desapareció tras lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Ginny miro a Harry de reojo.- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres ensalada de soya?-

Harry hizo una mueca de asco.- ¿Ensalada de que?-

-De soya.- dijo Ginny con naturalidad y luego alzo las cejas.- Pediste lo mismo que yo…no creí que te gustara.-

Harry se removió nervioso en su silla.- Es que… ¿Cómo lo haces Ginny?-

Ginny lo miro confundida.- ¿Hacer que?-

-Lo que haces…-Ginny alzo una ceja y Harry se explico.- El poder ir a la fiesta de compromiso de Lavander y…su novio.-

Ginny dejo salir un suspiro mientras enrollaba los ojos.- Nunca me enrede sentimentalmente con el, Harry…no tengo porque huirle solo fue una deliciosa noche de pasión y ya, sin sentimientos de por medio.-

Harry frunció el ceño un tanto molesto.- No me gusta escucharte hablar así…-

Ginny sonrió con calidez.- Olvidaba que es lo que me agrada tanto de ti.-

-Sus órdenes.-

Ginny comenzó a comer su desayuno mientras que Harry no se molesto en reclamarle su mentira de la ensalada de Soya. Un sentimiento reconfortante y de un agradable calor aun se encontraba recorriendo su pecho tras las palabras de la pelirroja.

Ese día para Harry había sido el mejor desde hace mucho tiempo. El poder estar con Ginny, poder platicar de cosas tan triviales y a la vez poder decirse confidencias le hacia sentir que aun tenia esa conexión especial con Ginny. No todo estaba perdido.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- pregunto Harry en la puerta del departamento de la pelirroja.

-¿Seguro que no quieres entrar?- pregunto Ginny quien traía una margarita en el cabello. Harry la había comprado especialmente para ella y se la coloco en el pelo. Harry aun recordaba el olor de su cabello.

-No, tengo que ir al ministerio, ya sabes, rutina.-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-Si quieres venir a recogerme para lo de Lavander, encantada.-dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo.

-Entonces nos vemos.-dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny para darle un beso en la mejilla y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo.- Cuídate.

Ginny al separarse de el se rió extrañada. Y cuando vio que el chico iba a desaparecer por el elevador dijo.- Me la pase genial Harry…tal vez debamos salir mas seguido. Como amigos.-

Harry le hizo una seña con la mano y se fue.

Ginny cerro al puerta del departamento con una sonrisa y dejo sus cosas en su cuarto.

De regreso al pasar por el cuarto de Hermione escucho ruidos dentro.

-¡Ey ustedes dos! Ya regrese, por favor dejen de hacer lo que estén haciendo, para eso existen los moteles.- grito tras tocar la puerta.

Hermione abrió la puerta apresuradamente con los labios extremadamente rojos.- ¿Qué es ese escándalo? ¿Ya se fue Harry?-

-Escándalo el de ustedes.- apunto Ginny acomodándose en un sofá.- Harry se fue al ministerio.- le dijo a Ron quien apenas se había asomado.-Dijo algo sobre la rutina.-

Ron miro con la boca abierta a Ginny y tras murmurar algunas cosas se despidió con un beso de Hermione y le aventó un cojín a Ginny.

-El pequeño Ronnie tarda en madurar.- suspiró Ginny y miro a Hermione fingiendo aburrimiento.- ¿Qué tanto hacia ustedes dos?-

Hermione se paro furibunda.- Consíguete una vida.- y se metió a la cocina.

Ginny abrió la boca indignada.- ¿Quién los entiende? Primero me lloran para que pase una tarde con ustedes y ahora me piden que me consiga una vida…a ver quien porque yo no.-

Hermione se asomo de nuevo con un vaso de agua.- ¿Qué compraste?-

Ginny se paro animada.- ¡Oh! Cosas tan lindas, Harry me ayudo a decidir.-

Hermione alzo una ceja mientras su amiga pelirroja caminaba a su cuarto en busca de las compras. Tras negar con la cabeza tomo de nuevo agua. Pobre Harry, solo esperaba que Ginny no hubiera hecho algo inapropiado.

Tras unos minutos Ginny regreso con una minifalda bombacha y una blusa de pequeñas mangas color dorado.

-Claro, faltan las zapatillas.- dijo Ginny modelándole a Hermione quien comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿De que te ríes?-

Hermione respiro profundo tratando de parar de reír.- Por favor dime que esto no se lo modelaste a Harry.- Ginny alzo una ceja.- ¡No puedo creerlo!-

Ginny la miro interrogante.

Hermione suspiro con cansancio y comenzó con una voz de "lo se todo".- Ginny ¿eres tonta o que?-

-Ninguna de las dos querida Hermione.- contesto la pelirroja con cansancio.

Hermione tomo mas agua tratando de poner en orden sus palabras.- Harry se muere por ti…y tu…bueno Ginny, ¡tu mas que nadie sabe como eres!-

Ginny entro a la cocina y se sentó arriba de la mesa.- Primera Hermione: Harry y yo somos amigos, para el soy como su hermana menor y solo molesta tratando de buscar lo mejor para mi. Segunda: ¿Estas insinuando que trato de seducir a Harry? ¿Nuestro Harry?-

Hermione suspiro entrando también a la cocina.- Ginny, Primera: Para Harry no eres como su hermana, eres su amiga. Segunda: ¡Es hombre por Dios!-

-¿Y?-

-¿Cómo que y?- reclamo Hermione.- Ginny, si no tienes ninguna intención con harry hazme el favor de tratarlo como el amigo que es y por favor deja de modelarle esas cosas.- Hermione vio la cara de indignación de Ginny.- Te ves genial Ginny, y no te digo que no te pongas esa ropa, sino que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza la escena donde tu y Harry estén en un probador solos…-

-Como dicen los muggles.- intervino Ginny.- ¿Eres bruja o que?-

Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada.- ¡Lo hiciste!-

Ginny rió mostrando que la cosa no tenia anda de gracia.- No se de que te preocupas, Harry es…es como ese amigo gay ¿me entiendes? Como con le que puedes platicar de todo…claro, el no es gay y me alegro, pero bueno…tu debes entender Hermione.-

-Harry antes te gustaba.-espeto Hermione seriamente.- No me digas que te es indiferente.-

-¡Me gustaba cuando tenia 11 años!- exclamo Ginny.- Y es guapo…pero es Harry, solo Harry…-

-Y tu eres de las pocas chicas incluyéndome que solo lo vemos por lo que es, ¿tu crees que para Harry eso no importa?-

-Claro que si.- acordó Ginny.- Es por eso que puedo decir que somos muy amigos y podemos contarnos de todo.-

-Ese "todo" me asusta.-dijo Hermione.- ¿Es como conmigo?-

-Claro que no Hermione.- Ginny rodó los ojos.- Al referirme de todo pueden ser cosas también demasiado intimas, peor ten por seguro que no correría con Harry para contarle cada cosa que me pase…para eso te tengo a ti, o a Luna.-

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y después se relajo.- Solo dime que no hiciste otra locura en el vestidor, con eso de que son "tan" amigos.-

Ginny desvió la mirada pensando y ante la falta de contestación Hermione se desespero.

-¿Y?-

-Bueno, admito que salí para platicar con Harry solo cubriéndome los pechos con una blusa diminuta, ¡pero estoy segura que no vio nada! ¿Podrías dejarme en paz?-

Hermione bajo la cabeza y susurró.- ¿Nunca aprenderás?- y después miro a Ginny.- Estas jugando con fuego y te puedes quemar… ¿nunca te has planteado que te puedas enamorar de Harry?

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se bajo de la mesa.- No se si mi lógica esta mal, pero dos amigos no pueden salir...o enamorarse, eso es imposible.-

-¿Entonces que somos Ron y yo?- protestó la castaña.

-Eso yo no lo se Hermione. Mira, estoy cansada y me gustaría dormir un poco. Adiós.-

Y tras eso Ginny se encerró en su cuarto.

-Hermione cree que tengo 11 años y que sigo enamorada del héroe Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió.- Ginny se cambio y se tiro en su cama.- ¿Qué no entiende que ya crecí?-

Y con esos pensamientos se quedo dormida.

**Notas de la autora**: Sorry por la espera pero estoy de vuelta, la dejo aquí porque creo que para lo que quería escribir necesito darles mas detalles y no soltárselos así nada mas. Agradezco mucho su paciencia y sus r/r que son los que me animan a escribir porque se que hay gente esperando leer las locuras que escribo y me hacen sentir orgullosa.

Esperen el próximo chap, espero hayan tenido una linda lectura de Deathly Hallows y los que no, ¡paciencia! Yo se lo que se siente, pero bueno, solo queda la resignación, de mientras entreténganse escribiéndome un lindo r/r. (Ame, me angustie y lloré con Deathly Hallows, JK es grandiosa)

**Alejandro Saavedra**: Grax por tu r/r y tomarte el tiempo para leerla, que bueno que es lo que esperabas y no te desilusiones y si, el que Harry se entere podría ser un trago amargo, pero ¡oh! Hay mas sorpresas, grax por las felicitaciones, me haces muy feliz.

**Celestana**: pues entre a admón. De Negocios Internacionales (digamos que lo de admón.. no me agrada mucho, pero no todo es agradable ¿o no? Suerte.

_GinnyPotterW_

_31-julio-2007_

_Estado: luto_

_Msg: Espero que el pequeño Teddy sea feliz._

_¡Feliz cumple a Harry y JK Rowling!_


	9. La Fiesta

¡HoOoOoOla a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza pero he sufrido mucho para sacar este capítulo, que más quisiera actualizar más seguido y todos mis fics pero la universidad me lo impide, pero bueno, y aunque quiero escribir rápido, cuando lo hago me regreso y borro párrafos enteros porque ustedes se merecen mi mayor esfuerzo y la vdd no puedo escribir nada más por escribir, simplemente no puedo, así que prefiero tardar pero entregarles un capítulo lleno de dedicación y esfuerzo y pues si no les gusta, al menos di todo mi esfuerzo, pero bueno, ¡basta! Disfrútenlo.

---CAPÍTULO 8----

**LA FIESTA**

La casa era simplemente espectacular, era enorme y la decoración muy cara y antigua. Cada pared de la mansión tenía un cuadro más hermoso q el otro, paisajes, flores, arte abstracto.

Pero Ginevra no se dejó impresionar de nuevo.

-Señorita, en un momento el Señor baja.- explicó cortésmente el mayordomo mientras la dirigía a la sala de estar, que no era menos elegante q el recibidor.

-Gracias.- dijo Ginevra tomando asiento en un mullido sofá de color beige.

-Ginevra…Te estaba esperando.-

La joven alzó sus ojos avellana hacia el hombre de tal vez unos 30 años, de porte distinguido y rubio.

-Me llamaste, entonces, aquí estoy.- dijo la voz naturalmente sensual de Ginevra mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-Pero es tan tarde que pensé que no vendrías…-

Ginevra sonrió de soslayo y acarició el brazo del hombre con uno de sus blancos dedos.

El hombre solo se giró hacia ella y Ginevra lo besó.

Tras unos segundos le hombre la separó.

-Ginevra…Eduard podría vernos.-

Ginevra comenzó a reírse sin poder creerlo.- Roger, es solo el mayordomo.-

El hombre la miró serio y acarició sus brazos suavemente.- Tan solo subamos, no quiero que él piense mal de ti.-

-¿Más de lo que tú, ya haces?- preguntó Ginevra con ronroneo. Roger le sonrió.

-Sabes, que jamás, pensaría mal de ti.-

-Entonces cállate, y llévame a tu cama.-

El hombre bajó al mirada un poco descolocado.-Ginevra…-

Pero la sensual pelirroja ya se había separado de él y comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-Espero que no demores, cariño.- y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Roger comenzó su camino a la escalera pero fe interrumpido por el mayordomo.

-¿Necesitará algo más el señor?-

-No, Eduard…-habló Roger pero cuando el mayordomo se retiraba a su habitación volvió a hablar.- Solo por favor, no comentes nada de la visita de la señorita.-

El mayordomo asintió.- Pero si ninguna mujer ha venido a visitarlo, mi señor.-

Roger sonrió complacido y palmeó el hombro de su mayordomo.- Tienes razón Eduard, buenas noches.-

Cuando el hombre rubio abrió la puerta de su habitación se vio asaltado por la pelirroja que solamente traía puesto un sexy juego de ropa interior de encaje de color rojo encendido que hacía resaltar más su blanca piel.

El hombre no pudo evitar corresponderle el beso que la muchacha hacía cada vez más rápido y profundo dirigiéndolo con rapidez hacia la cama.

Roger se limitaba a acariciar la cintura de su acompañante mientras que Ginevra con agilidad se deshizo del saco y la corbata y comenzaba a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa blanca del hombre.

-Ginevra…-gimió Roger mientras sus manos comenzaban a explorar más partes del cuerpo de la pelirroja.- quisiera… quisiera…-

-Solo calla…-susurró agitada la pelirroja y mientras besaba el cuello de su amante se despojó por completo de la camisa del hombre.

Después entre gemidos y suspiros se dejaron caer en la cama que estaba llena de almohadones.

Pero a ambos poco les importó.

----------------------------------------

-Ginevra…espera.-

La pelirroja miró al hombre de su lado. Trató de ordenarse el cabello y lo miró con atención.

-¿Quieres más?-

El hombre se sentó en la cama y le indicó que se volviera a acomodar a su lado.

Ginevra hizo lo que el hombre le pedía y cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca introdujo su mano bajo las sábanas en la entrepierna del hombre.

Roger se removió extasiado pero retiró la mano de la chica.

Ginevra frunció el ceño y se acercó a los labios del hombre quien le correspondió de inmediato.

El beso comenzaba a tomar rapidez y Ginevra se acercó aún más al hombre intentando excitarlo.

-Ginevra… basta.- replicó Roger separándola de nueva cuenta.

Ginevra se sentó y lo miró seria.- No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres Roger?-

-A ti.-

-Pues aquí me tienes.-

-No de esa manera.-

Ginevra lo miró extrañada.- Roger, puedes hablarme claro, si quieres intentar una nueva forma, solo tienes que decirlo.-

El hombre bajó la mirada.

-Roger.- habló la pelirroja con cara de incredulidad.- No te cohíbas conmigo, no después de todo lo que hemos hecho…tu y yo…en esta misma habitación…y en otras…-

-Por favor no hables así…-habló Roger mirándola a los ojos.

Ginevra le sonrió con paciencia.- ¿Entonces?-

El rubio tomó una mano de Ginevra mientras la acariciaba.

-Cásate conmigo.-

La pelirroja se soltó rápidamente y se puso en pie. Ante su desnudez jaló la sábana destapando a su amante. Roger cogió su bata.

Ginevra lo miró como si estuviera mal de la cabeza y comenzó a recoger su ropa.

-¿No piensas decir nada?- preguntó Roger mientras le ayudaba a recoger su ropa.

Ginevra pestañeó varias veces y le dio un beso corto.

-Sabes muy bien que no podemos ser más de lo que somos ahora.-

-Pero yo te amo.- insistió Roger tomándola del brazo.

Ginevra rió.- Solo estás confundido, somos amantes, satisfacemos nuestra hambre sexual, pero tú no me amas, cuando venga otra mujer y…-

-No quiero otra mujer, te quiero a ti. ¿No entiendes todo lo que te estoy ofreciendo? Te ofrezco dejar esta vida, te ofrezco comodidades, dinero, casa, lujos…-

Ginevra se soltó suavemente de él.- Tú no estás enamorado de mi. Escucha Roger. Tú no puedes estar enamorado de mí porque no me conoces, sabes que trabajo con otros hombres, no eres el único…-

-Por lo mismo quiero sacarte de esa vida.-

Ginevra contuvo una sonrisa.- Tú mismo lo has dicho "esta vida", a ti no te gustaría tener por esposa a alguien como yo…-

-Pero…-

-Roger, no insistas…o me veré obligada a no visitarte más.-

-------------------------------

Con prontitud el día del anuncio del compromiso de Lavander y David Matthew había llegado.

Hermione había decidido ponerse muy guapa para ese día y se había ido a un salón de belleza muggle que quedaba a dos cuadras del departamento que compartía con Ginny.

En cambio Ginny había decidido arreglarse en su mismo departamento.

La pelirroja miró el reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la cocina: Hermione no tardaría en llegar, así como Ron y Harry.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo de su recamara. Llevaba puesto la minifalda bombacha y la blusa azul con brillantes dorados. No pudo evitar acordarse de Harry cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

Recogió su bolso que se encontraba en la cama y salió a abrir la puerta.

Ron le sonrió mientras Ginny lo dejaba pasar. La pelirroja debía de admitir que su hermano se veía muy guapo, no iba del todo formal, pero sí que se había esmerado pues llevaba pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca.

-¿Hermione no está?-

-Está poniéndose guapa.- rió Ginny saludando a Harry.- ¡Vaya! ¿Es que acaso hoy van de ligue? ¡Los dos van muy guapos!-

Harry le sonrió apenado mientras besaba su mejilla.

-No bromees Ginny. Que la que parece que va de ligue eres tú de lo guapa que estás-

Pero Ginny no bromeaba para nada y desvió su mirada de la de Harry y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Ron le guiñó un ojo a Harry quien simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

Harry no se iba a quedar a tras de Ron y tal como había dicho Ginny se veía muy guapo. El ojiverde traía un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa también blanca pero a diferencia de su amigo, los últimos botones habían sido olvidados de abrocharse, y como toque final un saco negro informal.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en el asiento opuesto al de Ginny a esperar a Hermione, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo para que la castaña llegara.

Ron se levantó rápidamente y besó a Hermione como si no la hubiera visto en cien años. Hermione después del beso solo le sonrió y le acarició una mejilla.

-¿Listos? ¡Qué guapo estás Harry!- sonrió Hermione mientras Harry se lo agradecía.- siento la tardanza pero esto me tomó más tiempo del debido.- dijo la castaña mientras se tocaba el cabello completamente lacio.

-Se te ve genial Herms, pero ya es tarde.- señaló Ginny mientras checaba su celular.

-Pues no hagamos esperar a Lav-Lavander.- rió Hermione.

Ron se hizo el desentendido, Ginny reía por lo bajo y Harry palmeó el hombro de su pelirrojo amigo.

-----------------------

-Pues la pequeña Lavander no escatimó en su…fiesta.- acotó Hermione nada más entrar a la casa de su ex compañera de colegio.

La casa estaba llena de mesas con manteles blancos largos, adornos florales por doquier, una barra, un pódium, una pista de baile, en fin, era lógico que, Lavander había usado magia para agrandar la casa y hacer que todo eso entrara.

-¿Me permite señorita?- habló Harry ofreciéndole a Ginny su brazo.

-Oh, Harry, si te ven conmigo ya no podrás ligar a ninguna linda amiga de Lavander.-

Harry respiró profundo.

-Entonces, gustoso de correr el riesgo, ninguna se compara a ti Ginny.-

-Harry…-habló Ginny en forma de advertencia.

-¿Qué?- el moreno se hizo el desentendido- Ah eso, lo único que intento decirte Ginny es que hoy…-

-¿Champagne?- preguntó una chica morena a Harry y Ginny lo cual hizo que la pelirroja olvidara todo.

-¡Lavander!-exclamó Ginny mientras le daba un beso.

Harry le sonrió a la chica y también le dio un beso, estaba verdaderamente guapa en un vestido sencillo tipo coctel color aguamarina. El moreno vio venir a Ron y Hermione entre la multitud.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Lavander hablaba muy animada mientras con unas señas hacía que un mesero se acercara con champagne para todos. Miró a Ginny.- supe que dejaste el Ministerio.-

-Hola Lavander.- chilló la voz de Hermione mientras que abrazaba a su ex compañera. Ginny miró altiva a la morena mientras tomaba su copa de champagne.- Hace tanto que no te veía que… bueno, me alegra saber que te casarás.- tras esto la morena vio de reojo a Ginny.- ¿Cuándo conoceremos a tu prometido?-

Lavander al principio se vio sorprendida por la efusividad de Hermione pero después sonrió complacida. Ron alzó las cejas burlonamente mientras Harry tomaba su Champagne para no reírse.

-¿Hermione Granger?- la morena observó de arriba abajo a Hermione y vio la mano que tenía agarrada de Ron.- Pelirrojo y atractivo, Ron Weasley… ¿Aún siguen juntos?-

Ginny casi se ahoga con su bebida. Harry sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo que ayudó a Ginny a recuperar el aliento.

Harry observó a su amiga con cautela y vio la sonrisa más hipócrita que había visto en su ella.

-Si, aún seguimos juntos.- sonrió Hermione y miró a Ron molesta.

Ron miró preocupado a Harry quien solo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

-Y esperemos que mucho tiempo más.- habló Ron para complacencia de su novia.

Lavander sonrió.- Me alegra tenerlos aquí y que sigan juntos y que otras parejitas se hayan formado.- rió la morena observando a Harry y Ginny.- Siempre supe que acabarían andando, espero que mi boda no sea la última.-

Ginny alzó una ceja incrédula.

-Harry y yo no andamos.- aclaró la pelirroja.

-¿No?- preguntó sin interés Lavander.- Es una pena…-

Harry carraspeó.- Y bueno Lavander, ¿Quién es el afortunado de casarse contigo?-

Y al parecer el comentario de Harry había alegrado mucho a la futura novia pues sonrió ampliamente mientras se sujetaba del brazo de Harry.

-Es alguien maravilloso.- rió Lavander.- Creo que nunca antes había sentido esto por alguien más.- la morena comenzó a reír mientras los llevaba hacia una mesa que parecía ser la principal. Ginny rió y Lavander la miró.

Ginny se puso seria y empezó a balbucear hasta que encontró las palabras.- Que…Que bueno que estés tan enamorada, muero por conocer al que te robó el corazón.- sonrió al pelirroja golpeándose mentalmente.

La sonrisa de Lavander pareció ser más bien una mueca pero de pronto cambió su expresión.- ¡David!- la morena soltó a Harry y alcanzó a su prometido que estaba con algunos parientes.- David…-

-¿Sucede algo Lavander?- contestó el chico que al momento de girarse miró a Ginny sorprendido.

-Quiero presentarte a unos amigos del colegio.- sonrió Lavander.- David.-

El chico era alto y moreno con penetrantes ojos verdes, quien solo quitó su vista de Ginny ante el llamado de su prometida.

-¿Unos amigos? Claro.- sonrió el moreno.

-Bueno, él es David Matthew, mi prometido, David, Hermione Granger.- el moreno besó la mano de la castaña ante el disgusto de Ron.- Ronald Weasley.- ambos chicos se estrecharon la mano.- Harry Potter.-

-¿El famoso Harry Potter?- preguntó sorprendido David.

Harry asintió incomodo, no tanto por haber sido reconocido, sino porque ese chico había tenido mucho que ver con Ginny.

-Claro, mucho gusto.-dijo Harry ásperamente.

-No.- rió David.- El gusto es mío, no puedo creer que Lav sea amiga del Gran Harry Potter.-

Lavander sonrió.- Y bueno, Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron, es una generación más chica que nosotros.-

-Mucho gusto Señorita.- dijo David besando la mano de Ginny.

-El gusto.- habló Ginny.- es mío. Muchas felicidades por su compromiso.-

David soltó la mano de Ginny y sonrió algo incomodo y miró a su prometida.- Lav, ¿No deberíamos empezar ya?-

Lo que transcurrió después fue una linda fiesta. Cuando la mayoría de los invitados llegó David tomó al palabra agradeciendo la asistencia a todos los amigos, tanto propios como lo de Lavander. Brindaron, sirvieron una rica cena y se abrió la pista.

Pronto la pista se llenó de parejas y Ron y Hermione desaparecieron misteriosamente. En cambio en la mesa donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny se habían unido a platicar varios ex alumnos de Hogwarts.

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verte Neville.- sonrió Ginny mientras se colgaba de un brazo de este.

-Me da mucho más gusto a mí, hace tanto que no los veía.- sonrió el chico feliz.

-Jamás hubiera pensado.- habló Dean.- que nos volviéramos a ver por la fiesta de compromiso de Lavander.-

-Quién lo hubiera creído.- rió Seamus.- Pero Ginny, escuché que dejaste el Ministerio…-

La pelirroja le sonrió a Seamus.- Sólo me tomé un año sabático, es un trabajo muy pesado.-

-Pero bueno. No hay que hablar de trabajo.- habló Luna que para sorpresa de todos también había sido invitada por Lavander.- hay que ir a bailar.-

-Si tuviera pareja.- se quejó Dean.- Ginny, ¿bailamos? A menos que seas algo de Potter…-

Harry frunció el ceño mientras Ginny hablaba.

-Claro Dean…-rió Ginny mientras tomaba el brazo que el muchacho le ofrecía.

-¿Luna?- habló Seamus a la rubia quien miró a Neville que asintió.

Y los dos se internaron en la pista donde sonaba una música muy movida quedándose solos en la mesa Neville y Harry.

-¿Tu y Luna…?- dudó en preguntar Harry.

Neville rió azorado.- Si, tenemos algunas veces saliendo.-

-¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado! Hacen muy buena pareja.-

-Gracias.- sonrió Neville rascándose la nuca.- y…bueno, qué me dices de ti Harry…digo, tú y Ginny…-

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para sentirse incomodo.- ¿Por qué todos piensan que tenemos alguna especie de romance?-

Neville rió.- Bueno Harry, me queda claro que no tienen ningún tipo de Romance.- volvió a reír el chico sorprendiendo a Harry de lo despertó que era ahora.- supongo que el que sea la hermana de Ron hace que la frecuentes, pero no todos estamos al corriente de eso, y al verlos juntos, pues n nos queda nada más que pensar que andan.-

Harry resopló.- Vaya Neville, que explicación.-

Neville rió.- Si Harry y bueno, tampoco es que no se note que te gusta…a morir.-

-Bueno Neville, de verdad me da miedo hablar contigo.- atacó Harry riéndose.

-Si no fueras tan obvio.-rió Neville.- Pero ya no molesto Harry, mejor voy a buscar a Luna o si no luego no querrá hablarme por no haber bailado con ella.-

-Oh si, mujeres…-

Neville le dio la razón y palmeó el hombro de Harry para dejarlo solo.

El moreno suspiró mientras veía a su viejo amigo perderse entre la gente. Después de 5 minutos Harry resopló impaciente y decidió ir a buscar a Ginny.

La encontró todavía bailando con Dean, muy de cerca estaban Luna y Neville.

-Ejem.- carraspeó el moreno haciendo que tanto Dean como Ginny lo miraran.- Me permites una pieza con la dama.-

-Claro.-sonrió Dean quien soltó a Ginny y se fue.

Harry le sonrió a la pelirroja y la tomó de la cintura, una balada había empezado lo que hizo que mucha gente se fuera a sentar.

Ginny pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry.- Bueno Potter, a la que deberías pedirle una pieza era a mi no a Dean.-

-Bueno, es cierto.- sonrió Harry.-pero no creo que me hubieras hecho un desplante ¿o si?-

Ginny bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Y…qué te dijo Dean.- preguntó Harry haciéndose el desentendido.

Ginny sonrió involuntariamente y se regañó mentalmente.- Nada fuera de lo común, solo…solo que ha sido de nuestras vidas…-

-Mmm entiendo.-

-¿Y a quien te has ligado Harry?- preguntó Ginny mirando al chico a los ojos.- ¿Alguna linda rubia?-

-Un par de esas.-bromeó Harry- No, no pesco ni un resfriado.-

-Jaja, no seas tonto Harry…-rió Ginny.- seguro que…- pero Ginny dejó ahí su frase porque desde lo lejos David Matthew le hacía señas de que se acercara.

-¿Seguro qué?- preguntó Harry ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Ahora?- gesticuló Ginny a David quien le hizo una señal afirmativa con la mano.

-¿Ginny?- inquirió Harry deteniéndose.

-¿Qué?- pestañeó confundida la pelirroja.

-¿Seguro qué?- preguntó Harry.

Ginny abrió la boca sin saber qué decir.

-Ehm, seguro que tengo que ir al tocador Harry, ¿me disculpas?-

-Claro pero…-

-Solo…-decía Ginny peor al no encontrar qué decir simplemente se fue.

Harry solo la miró irse y gruñó. Nunca la entendería.

---------------------------

Por otro lado Ginny caminó con calma hacia donde segundos antes estaba David. Le intrigaba el hecho de que David la llamara, sabía que se había impresionado de verla allí pero toda la velada la había ignorado y nunca se despegó de Lavander y conociendo a su ex compañera de colegio sabía que era muy difícil deshacerse de ella en un día como ése.

Llegó a una de las esquinas de la sala ampliada.

-Ginny, por aquí.- la llamó David desde detrás de una puerta.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada Ginny siguiéndola.

David no habló y siguió caminando mientras atravesaba la cocina hasta que llegaron al patio trasero.

Ginny maldijo internamente a David por llevarla allí pues hacía mucho frío. No pudo evitar abrazarse a sí misma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó David girándose hacia la pelirroja entre ansioso y enojado.

Ginny sonrió sarcástica.- Lavander lo dijo, soy hermana de uno de sus ex compañeros y además fuimos en la misma casa de Hogwarts.-

David se pasó las manos por la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

-Creí que eras más prudente, que no vendrías.-

-Mira David, no es como si fuéramos amantes.-

-¡Pero lo fuimos maldita sea!- exclamó exasperado David.- Todavía hace no sé, una semana tuvimos sexo Gi…-

-¡Entendí eso!- lo interrumpió Ginny.- pero vengo con mi hermano y unos amigos, no es como que venga a seducirte y el hecho de que hayamos tenido sexo hace una semana o un mes fue tu culpa, nunca me dijiste que le habías pedido matrimonio. Y yo no te busqué, fuiste tú.-

David resopló mientras caminaba en círculos.- Debes irte.-

Ginny abrió la boca indignada.- Por supuesto que no.-

-¡Claro que sí! Esta fiesta, todo esto es para celebrar mi compromiso, no puedo tenerte aquí.- dijo David sujetando los hombros de Ginny.

-Vengo con amigos, no puedo irme así nada más, además, ¿Cuál es tu problema? Ya te dije que no intento seducirte ni buscarte, ya entendí que te casas no es que esté enamorada de ti David, por Merlín.-

-Pero.- dijo David demasiado cerca de Ginny.- Tú me provocas, y eso no puedo evitarlo, me gustas mucho y eso lo sabes.-

Ginny lo miró seria a los ojos.- Ése ya no es mi problema.-

-Me provocas demasiado, no puedo tenerte en el mismo lugar sin querer…- susurró David casi besando a la pelirroja.-No puedo evitarlo.- y la besó.

Ginny sonrió alejándose un poco de él.- No te recomiendo que le seas infiel a Lavander…-

-Por eso no te quiero aquí.-

-Lo siento David.- se disculpó la pelirroja.- peor esta vez, no puedo complacerte, trata de pensar con esto.- señaló su cabeza.- y no con esto.- y señaló la intimidad del hombre.

Y sin más se fue. Dejando a David solo.

Cuando entró de nueva cuenta a la casa sus oídos fueron inundados por la música. Sin mirar atrás llegó hasta a Harry que bailaba con una desconocida.

-Ya regresé.- sonrió Ginny.- ¿podría bailar con él?-

Harry la miró sorprendido y la chica simplemente dijo adiós.

Ginny pasó sus manos por le cuello de Harry.

-¿Ginny qué…?-

-Harry.- le reclamó Ginny.- Hay que divertirnos ¿si? –rió al chica mientras tomaba dos copas que llevaba un mesero y le entregaba una a Harry.- Brindemos.-

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry.

-Nada, solo que recordé lo bien que me lo pasé contigo ayer y decidí relajarme.-sonrió Ginny y Harry le tomó la cintura comenzando a bailar quebradita.

-¡No Harry!- rió Ginny.- ¡Vamos a tirar la bebida!-

Harry se detuvo.

-Por ti.- alzó su copa Harry.

-Y por ti.-rió Ginny y ambos tomaron de su copa.- Por Lav-Lav.- rió la pelirroja.

-Por Ron-Ron- rió de vuelta Harry y tomaron de sus copas hasta vaciarlas.

Harry nunca imaginó que algún día estaría así con Ginny, bailando toda la noche sin que nadie los molestara. Hablaron de todo un poco, probaron bebidas cuyos nombres jamás habían escucharon. Bailaron hasta lo que no sabían bailar.

Ginny en cambio se había arrepentido de haber vuelto con Harry a la pista. Si bien su amigo no bailaba nada bien el hecho de sentir que le estaba dando alas le hacía sentirse culpable, ella no se merecía un chico como Harry.

"_No lo merezco_" pensó por quinta vez Ginny cuando su mirada se topó con la de David Matthew.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo la culpabilidad desapareció de su mente y cada vez estaba más relajada, realmente se lo estaba pasando bien con Harry, reía, bailaba, nada preocupaba.

-Chicos.- fueron interrumpidos por Ron.- Nos vamos, ¿se vienen con nosotros?-

-Otro rato más Harry…-chilló Ginny colgándose de su brazo.- Por favor.-

Harry sonrió y miró a Ron como diciéndole: "Ella manda".

-¡Ginny estás borracha!- exclamó Hermione.- Debes ir a dormir.-

Ginny la miró con cara de pocos amigos.- No estoy borracha, solo feliz, me la estoy pasando bien Hermionee, Harry me cuidará, ¿verdad Harry?-

-Claro, claro.- rió tontamente Harry. Hermione se acercó para olerlo.

-Hueles a alcohol.- espetó Hermione recriminadora.

-Claro Hermione.- dijo Harry sin preocuparse.- y tú a cigarro y no fumas.-

Ron rodó los ojos y antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar habló:

-Solo cuídala, nosotros nos vamos a casa de mi madre.-

Ginny les dijo adiós con la mano y cuando se alejaron siguió a lo suyo con Harry.

-¿Segura que aún no quieres irte?- preguntó Harry.

Ginny lo miró mientras se terminaba otra copa.- Mmm no, pero si estás cansado, vámonos, estos zapatos me están matando.-

-Bueno, despidámonos de Lavander y su prometido.-

-Nooo Harry, han de estar muy ocupados, no quiero molestar, prefiero irme.-dijo Ginny jalando del saco a Harry.

-Muy bien Ginny, pero debemos agarrar un taxi.-

-¿Por qué no nos desaparecemos?-

Harry rió sin saber por qué.- Estás tomada, yo estoy tomado…mejor un taxi.-

-O la Red Flú.-

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír como locos.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Ginny.

-No lo sé, ¿tu?-

Y los dos reventaron en risas.

-Estas ebrio Harry.-

-Mejor no hablo de ti.-

Como pudieron llegaron al departamento de la chica. Ambos cayeron en la alfombra entre risas.

-¡Qué tonto eres Harry!- rió Ginny mientras trataba de pararse.

-¡Gracias por el cumplido!- Harry trató de ponerse serio pero no pudo y comenzó a reír.

Él fue el primero que consiguió ponerse en pie. Había bebido, pero a comparación de Ginny él solo se había chupado el dedo empapado de rompope.

Comenzó a reírse al ver los vanos intentos de pararse de la pelirroja.

-¿Ayúdame quieres? Siempre creí que eras un caballero pero…-

-Nunca me dejas demostrarlo.- rió Harry mientras tomaba una mano de la pelirroja.

-Pues cuando debes, no lo haces Potter.- rió Ginny agarrando vuelo con la ayuda de Harry.

Cuando Ginny casi consigue levantarse uno de sus pies perdió el equilibrio a causa de los tacones, Harry trató de detenerla al vuelo pero debido a su estado etílico los dos cayeron sobre la alfombra de nueva cuenta.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse de nuevo.

-Malditos zapatos.- se quejó Ginny mientras se deshacía de ellos.- Malditos zapatos.-

Pero a Harry poco le importaban los zapatos de Ginny, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de Ginny que podía percibir su perfume a rosas mezclada con el licor.

-Malditos…-

Ginny volteó a ver a Harry y al encontrarlo a unos centímetros de su cara se le fue el aire.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sin decir nada. Simplemente se miraban el uno al otro.

-Harry…-

Y sin más Ginny lo besó.

El moreno no esperó más y le contestó un beso desesperado y lleno de deseo, sin separarse ambos se pusieron en pie sacando equilibrio de quien sabe donde y se separaron solo necesario para tomar aire.

Harry acarició las mejillas de Ginny.- No sabes cuanto me gustas.- susurró el chico, tomó al barbilla de la pelirroja y la volvió a besar con más intensidad.

Ginny por su parte desordenaba con una mano el cabello azabache del chico mientras que su otra mano se coló por debajo de saco para detenerse en la espalda de éste.

Harry tomó la cintura de Ginny sin titubear y la besó con mayor profundidad.

Después de unos minutos ambos se separaron y Harry juntó su frente con la de Ginny.

-No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento, no sabes cuanto me gustas, tu eres lo máximo para mi…yo, yo te…-

Ginny lo calló con un dedo mientras sonreía.- Por favor Harry, cállate y hazme el amor.-

Y tras esas palabras Harry recostó a la pelirroja sobre el sillón.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: Por fin un capítulo decente, 14 hojas, espero les haya gustado y no los haya dejado picados, no saben cuantas veces pensé las escenas finales y simplemente no puede escribirlo por escribir, tenía que salir lo mejor posible. Pido paciencia, y ¡r/r!

Muchas Grax por todos sus r/r, a los registrados respuestas a sus cuentas, a los demás, aquí:

Eri Malfoy: Grax por tu r/r me alegra que te guste mi fic y espero este chap también. Bueno, para saber la reacción de Harry falta, no comas ansias jaja, suerte.

Felix: Grax por el r/r y tu espera, si ya se que no actualizo muy seguido peor hago lo que puedo, si no me equivoco tengo 6 historias en circulación y trato de no abandonarlas mucho tiempo, pero ese es lo que me falta y busco ser equitativa, espero te haya gustado el chap, suerte.

Celestana: OoOps! Olvidé que no lees los mails y ya te contesté a tu cuenta ¡y te escribí una novela! Si tienes oportunidad leerlo. En resumen te agradezco tus consejos y tu r/r y pues estoy muy contenta con mi carrera solo que el hecho de que mis mejores amigos y amigas estén estudiando ingeniería que era mi segunda opción me dio nostalgia, pero ahora estoy muy contenta. Suerte.

_GinnyPotterW_

_10-Febrero-2008_

_Ojalá que los que no hayan leído "Reliquias" disfruten de la traducción._


	10. Ésa no es Ginny

¡Lamento la tardanza! Perdónenme ahora si he pasado el límite, siete meses, siete muy largos meses de espera y en un día, he terminado de escribirlo. Han pasado muchas cosas por las cuales no he tenido tiempo, pero ya está de más.

Disfruten y perdón de nuevo.

+Capítulo 9+

**ÉSA NO ES GINNY**

-Por favor Harry, cállate y hazme el amor.-

Y tras esas palabras Harry recostó a la pelirroja sobre el sillón.

Los besos y las caricias abarrotaron la habitación. Harry no podía creer tal petición de Ginny y aunque quería procesarlo el embriagante aroma de la pelirroja le segaba los sentidos.

Ginny a pesar de su estado etílico con maestría supo deshacerse de los botones de la camisa del moreno y logró arrojarla lo más lejos posible.

Ambos sentían como el deseo recorría sus cuerpos.

Las palabras no hacían falta, las acciones sobraban, pues en cuestión de minutos la pelirroja posaba desnuda ante los ojos del moreno semidesnudo que no podía creer en su suerte.

Ginny con desesperación y algo de violencia trató de desabrochar el pantalón del moreno mientras las caricias seguían. Harry quitó las manos de la pelirroja de su entrepierna para poder besarla mejor, pero la pelirroja se quejó al ser detenida en su intento de despojar al moreno de su última prenda.

-Harry… solo hazme tuya…-susurró la pelirroja jadeante.

Ante las palabras tan descaradas de la pelirroja hizo que algo dentro de la cabeza de Harry se encendiera y recobrara un poco de la cordura que tenía al haber bebido mucho menos que su amante.

Rápidamente el moreno se separó de la pelirroja que tardó unos momentos en enfocar la mirada en el moreno que comenzaba a recoger su ropa poniéndoselas con descuido.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ginny con voz queda, más parecido a un ronroneo.

Harry se volteó hacia ella y le arrojó su camisa para que cubriera su desnudez. La pelirroja rió con desdén.

-Esto está mal Ginny.-

La pelirroja trató de ponerse en pie pero perdió el equilibrio, aún seguía borracha.

-¿Qué está mal?- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Estás ebria.- recalcó Harry tratando de no mirarla y perder la cordura de nuevo.- Y no pienso aprovecharme de eso.-

Ginny rió con fuerza, lo cual asustó a Harry quien terminaba de ponerse los zapatos.

-No seas niño Harry, el hecho de que ambos hayamos tomado, no quiere decir que …-

Harry se pasó las manos por la cabeza desesperado. La proposición de Ginny le atraía mucho, pero sabía que después ambos se arrepentirían, o peor, no recordarían nada.

-Cúbrete quieres.- susurró Harry. Ginny rió y se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento quedando sentada.

-No seas infantil Harry. Pero si no quieres cogerme, es tu problema.-

Ante tales palabras Harry se giró hacia ella.

-Solo escúchate como hablas.- Harry negó con la cabeza y se alejó de ella.- Tú no eres así, no te me ofrecerías así, es el alcohol. Es mejor que me vaya, que descanses Ginny-

Ginny lo miró con odio.

-Harry.- susurró la pelirroja. El moreno se giró hacia ella.- Vete al diablo.-

Y tras eso le arrojó su camisa con fuerza. Harry suspiró resignado, recogió su camisa, y antes de salir con prisa le dirigió unas últimas palabras a la pelirroja.

-Yo quiero algo serio contigo, no quiero echarlo a perder.-

-Claro, después de meterme mano, maldito hipócrita-

Al minuto de que el moreno se había retirado Ginny seguía viendo con odio a la puerta.

Harry en verdad no la conocía. ¿Acaso no le había confesado que su amorío con David Matthew había sido sin amor de por medio? ¿Acaso Harry se había negado a creer que la dulce y linda Ginny que había conocido durante su infancia había cambiado? ¿Qué no era capaz de revolcarse con alguien simplemente en busca de placer?

¿Acaso Harry la creía santa y pura?

Y eso le dolió, porque aparte de quedarse con las ganas, Harry aún no entendía que era una puta. Una puta que se había quedado con las ganas de revolcarse con su mejor amigo.

Y tras eso, el sueño la venció.

--

A la mañana siguiente un grito la despertó y vio a Hermione para frente a ella. La castaña salió corriendo hacia su recamara y regresó con una sábana que tiró sobre la pelirroja quien se sujetaba la cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?- inquirió Ginny.- No tengo frío.-

Hermione se retiró de prisa hacia la cocina y regresó con un vaso con poción para la cruda. Ginny se lo tomó sin renegar y al momento se sintió mejor.

Justo unos segundos después, las imágenes de la noche anterior regresaron a su cabeza: la fiesta de Lavander, los reclamos de David, lo encantada que estaba bailando con Harry, los besos de Harry, sus caricias, su piel contra la suya, y su rechazo …

Se miró y vio que la sábana cubría su desnudez y por primera vez en la vida le preocupó de verdad que alguien más la hubiera visto así aparte de Hermione, pues ahora no solo la tacharían de irresponsable sino que a Harry querrían cortarle la cabeza.

Hermione que seguía guardando silencio se sentó a lado de la pelirroja, Ginny asombrada del silencio de su amiga la volteó a ver y por un momento creyó ver una chispa en los ojos de ésta.

La pelirroja se sentía incómoda con el silencio, así que decidió romperlo.

-¿Nadie más que tú me ha visto?- preguntó Ginny sin mirar a la castaña quien sonrió.

-No, suerte que Ron no quiso venir, pues aseguraba que con Harry estaba seguro que habías llegado con bien.-

Ginny la miró molesta al percibir una nota de diversión en su voz.

-Te dije que no jugaras con fuego porque te ibas a quemar.-sonrió Hermione de pronto feliz.

Ginny debió haber supuesto que su amiga de un momento a otro iba a externar lo que pensaba.

-¿Y tú muy feliz no?- preguntó sarcástica Ginny mientras se ponía en pie.

Hermione la miró indignada.- Estoy feliz por Harry, porque, por si no te habías dado cuenta, él muere por ti.-

Ginny mientras se iba a su recamara dijo con enojo:- Si…no tienes idea.-

Pero a Hermione poco le importó el tono de voz de su amiga. Creía que la actitud de la pelirroja se debía a que la había descubierto.

--

Harry llevaba una hora dando vueltas en la cama, no podía sacar de su mente lo ocurrido con Ginny.

-Como un sueño hecho realidad.- susurró el moreno metiéndose a la ducha, donde más relajado dejó que el agua fría recorriera su anatomía.

Los besos, las caricias…la pasión desbordante de Ginny.

¿Cómo había podido resistirse a eso?

Y una sombra se cernió sobre su cabeza. Esa Ginny no era la que conocía.

-Estaba tan borracha.- trató de sonreír Harry.

Minutos después, desde la perspectiva de Harry, un molesto Ron aporreó la puerta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí? ¡Pareces nena Harry!-

Harry bufó molesto al ser interrumpido en una de sus fantasías.

-¡Ya voy pues! ¡Deja de molestar!-

Harry se apresuró a tomar su baño y salió mojado de la ducha envuelto por una toalla de la cintura para abajo.

El pelirrojo salió de su recamara molesto.

-Como tardas ¿eh Harry? Tengo media hora esperándote…-

Harry lo miró molesto.- Que yo recuerde Ron, este es mi apartamento, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Ron no contestó y se metió al baño. Harry se vistió.

-¡Pero qué relajo!- exclamó Ron al entrar al cuarto de Harry quien lo miró disgustado.- Asu, ¡que humor! ¿Acaso sucedió algo con mi hermana?-

Harry decidió que era el mejor momento de secarse el cabello así que se echó la toalla sobre la cabeza.

-¿Qué debería haber pasado?-

Ron se acercó a él.

-Quiero pasar a ver a Hermione.- dijo Ron sacándole la toalla a Harry.- Sólo venía a asegurarme que habías llegado a dormir a tu departamento.- sonrió Ron recalcando las ultimas dos palabras. Harry alzó una ceja. Ron gruñó de repente molesto.- Ya se que le dije a Hermione que confiaba en ti, pero te gusta mi hermana y solo quise asegurarme.-

Harry se levantó de la cama y procedió a pasarse el cepillo en la cabeza, porque lo que hacía o era peinarse, pues esa ya era una lucha perdida.

-Pero yo sé que eres un buen amigo Harry y que respetas a mi hermana. Te espero fuera.-

Y cuando Ron salió Harry no pudo evitar recordar a Ginny desnuda.

-¡Demonios!-

--

-¡Amor!-

Ron se vio rodeado por los brazos de su novia. Harry cruzó el umbral fastidiado mientras Ron besaba a su amiga.

-Te he extrañado tanto.- susurró Ron a lo que Harry alzó una ceja escéptico.

-Yo más.- respondió una melosa Hermione. Harry gruñó para llamar la atención.

Los novios miraron a Harry, Ron con molestia y Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Hoy estás que no te calienta ni el sol Harry.-dijo Ron mientras que con Hermione abrazada a su torso se dirigían a la cocina.

Harry no los miró y los siguió.- Hoy ustedes están tan melosos…no coman pan frente a los pobres…- pero al voz de Harry se cortó al ver a Ginny preparando el desayuno.

La pelirroja que había escuchado la voz del moreno fingió no haberlo hecho y empezó a servir el desayuno.

Hermione se soltó de Ron y fue a ayudar a su amiga, que al posicionarse junto a ella le dio un codazo. Ginny la miró.

-Anda, no parezcas una niña de secundaria a la que le acaban de dar su primer beso.-

Ginny le arrebató el plato a Hermione quien la miró sorprendida.

Ron comenzó a hablar de todo lo que tenía que hacer en el ministerio ese día, mientras que Harry se hallaba más preocupado "leyendo" el periódico.

-Muy bien.- espetó Ginny.- Desayuno listo.- y clocó frente Ron y Hermione su plato con huevos, uno con fruta y miel y otro de pan tostado.

-¿No desayunas?- preguntó Hermione al ver que Ginny tomaba sus cosas.

-No, tengo cosas que hacer.- espetó al pelirroja seria. La verdad es que quería estamparle a Harry el plato con huevos en la cabeza, el día anterior no lo había agarrado a golpes porque estaba tan borracha que ni en pie podía ponerse. Pero ahora…

-¿Y mi desayuno?- preguntó Harry de pronto al ver que a él no le habían servido.

-No seas marica y guísate tú mismo.- espetó Ginny antes de azotar la puerta.

El lugar quedó en silencio. Harry no despegaba la vista de la puerta.

-Bueno.- habló Hermione para romper el silencio tan incómodo.- Cómete el mío Harry, yo haré más…-

Y la castaña corrió a sacar los huevos y demás.

Ron miró suspicazmente al moreno.- Así que no pasó nada ¿Eh?-

Harry miró a Ron un poco fastidiado pero temeroso a la vez. _"Ayer tu hermana y yo casi hicimos el amor, pero resulta que yo la rechacé a lo último, por eso está enojada"_

No, claro que no podía decirle eso a Ron. Sería como firmar su propia sentencia de muerte.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ron con una media sonrisa. Pero Harry sabía que para sus adentros lo estaba maldiciendo.- ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermanita?-

-Primera Ron: ya no está pequeña.- espetó Harry mientras Hermione trataba de no carcajearse.

"_Pobre Ron"_ pensó Hermione_ "si supiera que su hermanita tuvo intimidad con su mejor amigo"_

-Segunda.- prosiguió Harry tratando de alejar los recuerdos de Ginny entre sus brazos, su blanca piel…la mano de ella en su entrepierna.- Deberías agradecerme que la trajera antes de que Dean Thomas intentara algo.-

-¿Dean Thomas?- preguntó Ron un tanto escéptico.

-Si…Dean Thomas.- respondió Harry tratando de sonar convincente.- Toda la noche anduvo rondeando por donde estábamos los dos. Así que decidí que era momento de irnos y por eso se enojo conmigo. –

Ron iba a protestar peor Hermione interrumpió.

-Por favor desayunemos. Ron, se te está haciendo tarde.-

El pelirrojo miró la hora y comió con gran velocidad, se levantó, le dio un beso a Hermione.

-Gracias Harry, pero aún así creo que exageraste.- y tras darle una palmada a su amigo en el hombro, salió rumbo al trabajo.

Harry se sintió tan culpable de engañar a Ron y peor aún de embarrar a Dean.

Hermione y Harry se quedaron a terminar su desayuno con tranquilidad.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede Hermione?- preguntó el moreno cansado de que su amiga no le quitara la vista de encima.

Hermione se sonrojó y bajo la vista. Pero su curiosidad pudo más.

-Ella está enojada porque no le has pedido ser tu novia.- dijo Hermione casual para después tomar de su jugo.- Eso no es de caballeros, Harry.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Harry contrariado.

Hermione carraspeó. No podía creer que su amigo fuera tan despistado e insensible.

-Hoy en la mañana me encontré a una cruda Ginny en el sofá…desnuda. ¿Qué puedes decir a eso?-

Harry se atoró y se puso rojo.- Creo que ella ya te habrá contado todo.- dijo tras tomar algo de jugo para que se le bajara lo que había comido.

Hermione lo miró risueña.- No me parece una actitud muy correcta de ambos, que después de estar juntos, se peleen así.-

Harry casi escupió el jugo.- ¿Ella te dijo que lo hicimos?- y tras eso se sonrojó.

-Vamos Harry, a estás grande para sonrojarte tanto.- se rió Hermione y después se puso seria.- Bueno, a decir verdad, ella no me dijo nada.- luego miró enfadada a su amigo.- Pero que poca manera la tuya al dejarla allí sola y desnuda, eso no sea hace Harry.-

Harry trató de calmarla antes de que le echara la perorata.- No hicimos nada Hermione y francamente aún no me explico cómo es que pude rehusarme.-

-¿Qué?- gritó Hermione.- ¿La…la rechazaste?-

Harry muy ofuscado se rascó al cabeza.- Prácticamente si…-

Hermione comenzó a balbucear.- Pero ella...Ella…como llegó a esa…-

Harry la miró avergonzado.- Ya te podrás imaginar.-

Hermione se puso en pie sorprendida y luego señaló a Harry.- ¡La dejaste con las ganas! ¡con razón está tan enojada! ¡Se ha de sentir ultrajada! Harry…la sedujiste, la…la manoseaste y ¡luego la dejaste botada!-

-Momento Hermione…hasta donde yo recuerdo ella me besó primero…ya después las cosas se salieron de control.-

Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina.- Y yo todavía mofándome de ella… ¡cómo fuiste capaz Harry! ¿Al menos ya te disculpaste?-

-¡No he tenido la oportunidad! Ayer salí corriendo para no cometer ninguna estupidez y hoy, por cierto, me dijo marica.-

Hermione se volvió a sentar aún sin quitar su cara de sorpresa.- Qué te detuvo Harry…todos sabemos que estás perdido por ella.-

Harry suspiró. Hermione era la única persona con la que podía hablar de eso, pues con Ron ni loco lo intentaba.- No quiero echar a perder las cosas…y ella estaba ebria, lo más probable es que al día siguiente no recordara nada y si recordaba…no quería que pensara que me aproveché de su situación.-

Hermione lo miró con ternura.- Bueno, eso sí.- acotó Hermione.- Pero a veces deberías de dejar de ser tan caballero.-

-No pensaba aprovecharme.-se defendió Harry.

-Y ya ves como acabó el asunto.- inquirió Hermione.- Qué se le va a hacer.-

Harry dudó un momento antes de comentar.- Y estuve a punto de dejarme llevar, ella realmente me gusta y…- de repente imágenes de esa noche vinieron a su cabeza. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.- Y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo…pero lo que me decía…no sonaba a ella…fue tan…-

Hermione sonrió sin darle importancia e interrumpió a su amigo.- En esos momentos Harry, nadie sabe lo que dice, yo que tú no me preocuparía tanto.- y la castaña comenzó a recoger los trastes del desayuno.

-Es que no estabas ahí.- dijo Harry mientras se disponía a ayudarla.

Hermione rió.- Gracias a Merlín que no estaba allí.-

-No parecía ser Ginny.-

Hermione le dio un zape.- Deja de quebrarte la cabeza y discúlpate, explícale la situación y el por qué hiciste eso. Ella entenderá y aunque duela…admitirá que tuviste razón.-

Harry suspiró. No estaba tan seguro.

**Notas de la Autora:** De nuevo lamento la espera. Ojala les haya gustado, ya sé, han de estar decepcionados porque no pasó nada, pero ¡no coman ansias! La cosa no acaba aquí. No sé, pero alguien ya me estaba hablando del bebé, (risa), no, no creo que haya bebé en esta historia, pero si mucho enredo de sentimientos.

Decirles que espero ya no tardar tanto, aunque el panorama no se ve del todo bien, en cierta parte estoy triste porque no avanzo mucho, pero por otra, ya estoy llegando al final en una de mis historias, lo cual hará que me quede con 4…alivio, veo la luz al final del túnel.

Les pido paciencia, la Universidad está insoportable, pero este puente (con muchas tareas) ha servido para que actualice dos fics, nada mal…nada mal.

Muxas Grax x sus r/r, espero no se desanimen. Los anónimos aquí, los registrados, ya saben, a su cuenta:

Viky: Muxas Grax x tus r/r y tu insistencia, perdón por la larga espera, ahora si se me cae la cara. Me alegra que te haya gustado y si, bueno, yo incursionando en este tipo de fic, para mi gusto de redacción muy atrevida que nada q ver conmigo, tal vez sea eso por lo que no me viene muxa inspiración. Espero no decepcionarte. Ciao.

Celestana: Grax x tu r/r, vaya esta vez no olvide que no se te dan los correos. Ah, fuiste tu al del nene, jaja, pues lamentablemente creo q no habrá a menos q los espermatozoides viajen x el aire. Pero bueno, ojala te haya gustado. Sorry x la espera.

Ginita Potter: Grax x el r/r Que bueno q mi fic te ha enganchado, toda la lucha se recompensa con comentarios así. Y bueno, no creo que Harry sufra, al menos no mucho hasta donde tengo planeado. Mi objetivo no es hacerlo sufrir a él, sino a Ginny jeje. Suerte.

Anónimo (no nombre): Si, pobre Harry, lo hará sufrir un poquito más, pero bueno, ojala te haya gustado este chao y grax por tu r/r. ¿Por qué lleva esa vida? Bueno, ya más adelante se verá, no comas ansias o bueno, si, como tardo tanto.

GinnyPotterW

16- Septiembre-2008


	11. ¿Mejor como Amigos?

Lamento mucho la espera. El semestre estuvo muy ocupado y bueno, estas vacaciones de invierno no fueron tan productivas como pensé que lo serían en el terreno de la escritura. Aún así pude sacar este capítulo.

Espero lo disfruten. Sorry si les parece un culebrón, pero quería dejar varias cosas en claro.

Espero hayan pasado una muy buena navidad, y q este 2009 esté lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y todos sus seres queridos. De verdad les deseo lo mejor, con mucho cariño.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

***Capítulo 10***

**¿MEJOR COMO AMIGOS?**

_-¿Hoy? No puedo.-_

_El hombre al otro lado de la línea guardó silencio por unos segundos._

_-¿No estás libre esta noche?-_

_La pelirroja rodó los ojos y justo entonces comenzó a llover corrió hacia uno de los tantos escaparates que había en la calle._

_-Justo lo que acabo de decir.-_

_-¿No puedes hacer una excepción?-_

_-No, no puedo. Tengo que irme…-_

_-Ginevra, no me hables así o tendré que buscar a alguien mejor que tú.-_

_La pelirroja rió sombríamente.- Inténtalo Scott, me tiene sin cuidado. Pero eso no me hará estar disponible hoy, negocios son negocios y no eres cliente VIP, así que…-_

_-Entiendo.- habló el hombre tan disgustado como lo estaba la pelirroja.- Entiendo. Bis Bald Ginevra, me encantas.-_

_Ginevra cerró su celular con un golpe._

_-Idiota.- murmuró._

_Miró al cielo mientras la lluvia caía copiosamente. Suspiró, no debería estar tan enojada, pero lo estaba._

_Malditos hombres._

_Maldito Scott._

_Malditos todos._

----------------------------------------

Ginny cerró la perta de su departamento.

Después de dar una vuelta a la zona había decidido volver a casa después de que la lluvia hubiera pasado, mientras lo cual tomó un café tratando de serenarse y no matar a Harry Potter.

Tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que si lo hacía, el mundo mágico entero comenzaría su caza.

Suspiró al ver la vacía sala, Hermione debía haberse ido al trabajo hace ya un par de horas por lo cual tendría toda la una tarde de tranquilidad, como en los viejos tiempos.

Por eso, cuando vio a Harry Potter salir de su cocina soltó un grito.

La pelirroja se tocó el pecho después del susto y sin mirar a Harry acomodó su bolso en uno de los percheros que estaban a lado de la puerta de salida y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse una taza de café, la día se estaba enfriando.

Harry sin saber qué decir, la siguió mientras buscaba la forma correcta de disculparse con la pelirroja; después de pensarlo mucho decidió que el consejo de Hermione no era del todo descabellado.

Con una chica normal no lo sería. Aunque no estaba seguro de si funcionaría con Ginny.

Pero valía intentarlo, de igual forma, era eso o inventarse una forma de volver a estar bien con la pelirroja.

Cuando Harry ingresó a la cocina la pelirroja había puesto ya la cafetera y comenzaba a verter en una taza enorme lo necesario para su café.

De pronto Harry se sintió cobarde. ¿Qué decirle? Bien, eso estaba claro, decirle que lo sentía, ¿pero cómo?

Sin embargo Ginny no le dio tiempo al moreno de formular un plan pues se dio la vuelta y lo miró con furia.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi departamento?-

Mal comienzo.

Ginny por su parte trataba de controlar la furia que sentía hacia el moreno, pero al no poder se sentía más enojada consigo misma pues sabía que no debía darle mayor importancia.

Porque después de todo no la tenía.

-Vine a disculparme.- dijo Harry acortando la distancia entre la pelirroja y él.

-Bien.- suspiró Ginny y regresó a sus cosas.- Disculpa rechazada, puedes irte al infierno.-

Harry suspiró y valientemente se puso a treinta centímetros de la pelirroja.

-Ginny escúchame, lo que sucedió anoche…no se dio como esperaba, no como quiero que sean las cosas contigo.-

Ginny detuvo lo que hacía al escuchar la voz cercana de Harry.

-Pues eso no pareció importarte mucho anoche.-

Harry gruñó.

-Lo sé y me siento apenado contigo, no te di tu lugar y entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo y me lo merezco, pero por eso quiero disculparme. Fui todo menos un caballero.-

Ginny rió con sarcasmo.

-Aún así quiero que te largues.-

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello desesperadamente. No sabía qué hacer.

-Mira Ginny.- habló Harry pausadamente. La pelirroja se giró para ir a la mesa, Harry la siguió.- Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Tú me gustas mucho, demasiado y todo mundo lo sabe, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Eso Ginny no se lo esperaba y fue eso lo que le hizo clavar su mirada en el moreno.

Harry guardó silencio, al menos ya había logrado que la pelirroja lo mirara con atención.

Sin embargo, las palabras que salieron de los labios de la pelirroja no fue lo que esperaba el moreno.

Ni siquiera aunque fuera una negativa. Jamás se lo hubiera esperado.

-¿Y después de revolcarte conmigo dejarme?- escupió Ginny como si dijera una blasfemia.- No seas patético Harry. Anoche tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste dándote falsos golpes de pecho, así que deja de estar jodiendo.-

Harry la miró estupefacto mientras la pelirroja tomaba con tranquilidad su taza de café.

Pero lo cierto era que todos los sentidos de la pelirroja estaban enfocados en lo que hacía su amigo, quería que Harry decidiera irse de una buena vez y poderse calmar. Sabía que no debía hacer un escándalo de todo lo que había ocurrido, pero tenerlo ahí no ayudaba en nada.

En parte se sentía con toda la razón del mundo al quererlo alejar de ella, pero por otra se sentía como basura.

Harry era demasiado buen chico para ella.

No se lo merecía.

-No digas estupideces Ginny.- murmuró Harry tras salir del shock. Al ver que la pelirroja no lo miraba decidió actuar.- ¡Mírame Ginny!-

La pelirroja lo miró con cierto fastidio en su rostro.

-Lamento lo de anoche, pero no creo que se para tanto, no sabes cuanto autocontrol me llevé en eso, justamente porque no quería que pasáramos por algo como esto, pero veo que contigo todo tiene que ser en grande.-

Ginny abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Harry bufó.- ¿No puedes ser como cualquier otra chica que agradezca el hecho de no haberme propasado con ella cuando estaba borracha?-

Ginny intentó protestar peor Harry siendo más rápido la interrumpió.

-¿Puedes si quiera intentarlo?-

Ginny bufó.

Bien: Harry había logrado hacerla sentir culpable.

-Muy bien Harry.- dijo Ginny de forma cancina.- Estás perdonado. ¿Puedes irte?-

Harry bufó y se hincó a lado de Ginny.

-Trato de ser un caballero, ¿podrías ponérmelo más fácil?-

Ginny se giró hacia él.

-Lo haría si yo fuera una dama.-

Harry la tomó de los brazos bruscamente.

-Odio que digas esas cosas, te conozco desde que somos niños y tú no eres así, ¿acaso quieres alejarme? Si no me quieres a tu alrededor Ginny solo dilo y ya, pero no me gusta la forma en que te comprotas, ésa no eres tú.-

Ginny lo miró inexpresivamente.- Repito: No soy una dama.-

-Escucha.- Harry jaló a la pelirroja haciendo que el rostro de la chica quedara a centímetros de la de él.- No me importa todo lo que digas o hagas, para mí siempre lo serás y no te mostraré más que respeto, no me importa si te gusta o no, pero tendrás que vivir con ello.-

-Ahora.- prosiguió Harry.- quiero saber si me quieres en tu vida y ya.-

Ginny tragó saliva. Le hubiera encantado protestar pero sabía que Harry podía ser tan cabezota como ella.

-Está bien, lamento todo lo que te dije. Somos amigos Harry.- sentenció la pelirroja.- Aunque no lo parezca a veces, me caes muy bien, por eso te digo de nuevo, consíguete a una muchacha que en verdad te valore y olvida lo que dices sentir por mi.-

Harry gruñó.

Y la besó con enojo.

Ginny sintió el impacto de los labios de Harry algo dentro de Ginny se encendió. No supo si era los restos del deseo que había sentido la noche anterior o qué.

Pero la forma de besar de Harry le recordaba muchas cosas de él.

Ginny era consciente que Harry era un gran chico y ella más que nadie lo sabía. Ella había estado enamorada de él hace mucho tiempo, amor de adolescente, el cual, termino justo al tiempo en que esa etapa de su vida también terminaba.

Ese beso le recordaba también, que Harry la miraba con verdadero cariño, no como una chica más con quien acostarse, pues sus últimas relaciones se habían centrado en eso: un acostón y ya; todo tan superficial.

Con Harry todo era diferente y no quería lastimarlo.

No podía darle una relación estable, porque ni siquiera su vida lo era. Además, no estaba enamorada de él.

El amor no era algo en lo que ella creyera en esta etapa de su vida.

Ginny colocó sus manos en los hombros de Harry para alejarlo y así terminar el beso.

Ambos apoyaron su frente contra la del otro, mientras sus respiraciones agitadas volvían a la normalidad.

-Lo siento Harry.- susurró Ginny.- Esto es todo lo que puedes tomar de mí. Y yo no te quiero lastimar.-

La pelirroja se puso en pie y salió de la cocina dejando a un Harry confundido.

-Ginny…-susurró el moreno.

La pelirroja miró con pena hacia atrás, pero sabía que no quería a Harry, no más que un amigo.

¿Por qué hacerle perder el tiempo?

-----------------------------

Harry guardó silencio mientras Hermione lo miraba sin siquiera parpadear.

-Y eso fue todo.- sentenció el chico ante el mutismo de su amiga.

Hermione parpadeó verdaderamente sorprendida.

-Todo esto que me cuentas Harry es realmente…increíble.-

Harry la miró sin comprender. ¿Increíble? A él le parecía a algo más cercano a Terrible, patético o cosas por el estilo.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué…?-

Hermione se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Ginny diciendo que no te merece.- Hermione bufó de manera enloquecida.- Eso no suena a la Ginny que yo conozco…eso es increíble.-

Harry se acomodó en el asiento de forma descuidada luciendo un poco deprimido. Hermione lo miró.

-Lo siento Harry.- se disculpó la castaña.- Me alegra que hayas decidido hacerme caso.- Harry lazó una ceja escéptico.- Aunque no lo veas haz sacado algo bueno de esto.-

Harry cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-Acláramelo Hermione, porque yo no entiendo de qué hablas. Todo esto apesta, fui rechazado, ¿en cuantos idiomas tengo que explicártelo?-

Hermione rodó los ojos. Su amigo estaba siendo tan dramático.

-Ginny está en su época de rebeldía, dejó el ministerio, no hace nada de provecho y me temo, que anda mucho en borracheras. Lo más seguro es que sienta que no la mereces por eso, pero.- Hermione sonrió mientras Harry se negaba a verla.- Le dejaste en claro tus intenciones, lo creas o no, ella sabe que es una relación contigo o nada y que siempre la considerarás digna de ti…eso es un gran avanzo Harry.-

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Me has dicho algo que no sepa Hermione? ¡Todo eso te lo dije yo!-

Hermione lo miró con pena.- Tienes que verlo del lado femenino Harry.-

Harry bufó.

-Soy hombre Hermione, tradúcelo al cristiano.-

La castaña rió.- Ginny a pesar de su aparente rechazo hacia ti, agradecerá el que hayas sido un caballero, que yo sepa, sus últimas relaciones han sido con sendos patanes…tú, eres diferente.-

Harry se levantó con cansancio. Miró su reloj: eran pasadas de las 10 y Ginny no llegaba.

-No sé qué de bueno tenga eso.- dijo Harry con preocupación.- Pero al menos Ginny tiene las cosas claras sobre mis intenciones.-

Hermione asintió y luego sonrió maliciosamente.- Y responde a tus besos…yo diría que las cosas van muy bien. Solo necesita tiempo y claro, la próxima vez, haz el amor con ella o de plano mejor no juegues con fuego.-

Harry entrecerró los ojos con cansancio mientras miraba con algo parecido al resentimiento a su amiga.

-Tú pagarás daños y prejuicios.- la amenazó el moreno.

Hermione se rió.- ¡Ahora entiendo por qué eres amigo de Ron!-

-¿Eres mi enemiga Hermione? Porque si es así mejor dímelo de una vez, créeme que Ginny por un momento pensó en matarme.-

Hermione le señaló la chimenea.- Toma una ducha, duerme un poco y deja de ser dramático.-

Harry asintió.

-Solo porque no estoy dispuesto a hablar con Ron de esto…-

-Lo que digas Harry, lo que digas.- dijo Hermione distraía.- Será mejor que te largues.-

Harry la miró dolido.- ¡Pero qué…!-

Hermione rodó los ojos.- Ginny viene.-

-Oh.-

-----------------------------

Ginny entró de nuevo a su departamento topándose con Hermione.

-Hola.- saludó la castaña mientras Ginny dejaba sus cosas en el perchero.

-Hola.- saludó Ginny.- Afuera está lloviendo a morir. Odio eso.-

Hermione sonrió con pena.- Es Londres querida, ¿qué esperabas?-

Ginny se tiró sobre el mueble boca abajo dejando que su cabello cayera fuera del mueble para no mojarlo.

Hermione salió por un momento en busca de una toalla y se la acomodó a Ginny sobre la cabeza.

La pelirroja comenzó a secárselo mientras murmuraba un "gracias"

Hermione carraspeó.- La verdad no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero Harry estuvo aquí.-

Ginny no detuvo lo que hacía.- Si, lo sé. Me lo encontré hace rato, lo que si no entiendo cómo es que puede andar por aquí como si fuera su casa.-

Hermione rió.

-Si, y bueno…Ginny, de verdad, ¿qué sientes por Harry?-

Ginny se incorporó y miró a Hermione con suspicacia.- Vaya, te contó todo ¿no?-

-No es porque sea un mandilón o algo así, pero el realmente no te entiende…y la verdad, yo tampoco.-

-Es mi amigo y lo que estuvo apunto de suceder la otra noche fue un error, doy gracias a Merlín que haya tenido autocontrol y así no lastimarlo, fin de la historia.-

Hermione suspiró.- Y hoy te besó y le correspondiste, eso dice que no solo es tu amigo.-

Ginny suspiró y tomó asiento.

El lugar se quedó en silencio algunos minutos mientras Hermione fingía en estar buscando algún programa para mirar en la televisión.

-No es algo que quiera explicar a detalle Hermione.- habló Ginny reticente. Había sido honesta con Harry y no le había creído: esa noche había deseado realmente tener sexo con el moreno; pero no era algo que le fuera a contar a Hermione, ya había develado suficiente de su vida.

-Pero esa noche las cosas se estaban dando, pero no por eso iba a tener algún tipo de relación con Harry después de eso.-

Hermione alzó una ceja con incredulidad sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

-Bien, al menos no era algo seguro.- se corrigió Ginny tratando de darle por su lado a su amiga, hacer que la lógica de Hermione funcionara le facilitaría las cosas.- Pero las cosas no se dieron y ya. He perdonado a Harry y he comprendido sus razones, pero ahora, de manera sobria, no quiero herirlo, más cuando él quiere algo serio y yo…no.-

Hermione suspiró.- ¿Así de plano?-

-Como lo oyes.- afirmó Ginny.- Y se lo dejé claro.-

-¿Ni una oportunidad?- insistió Hermione.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Tenían que ser amigos.- bufó la pelirroja.- ¿No te acabo de decir que Harry se da bien como amigo? Y por el bien de todos es mejor así.-

Hermione volvió su vista a la tele.- Ok. No molesto más.- _El que juega con Fuego, termina carbonizado._

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-No te esfuerces mucho Hermione, no vaya a ser que explotes.-

Y tras eso ambas se dedicaron a ver una película.

**Notas de la Autora:** Ojala les haya gustado, lamento de nuevo la espera pero voy sacándolo conforme vienen las ideas. No estoy muy segura, pero ya estamos a la mitad del fic, apresuraré las cosas de la forma en que deben apresurarse (jaja, creo que solo yo me entiendo) pero es la forma en que las cosas entre Harry y Ginny se están dando, de forma rápida y ahora directa. Espero esta confrontación de opiniones les haya gustado.

Agradezco mucho sus r/r, significan mucho para mí, pues esta historia es más que nada mi incursión a una narrativa más "atrevida" de mi propio estilo, ¡estoy tratando de hacerlo bien pero me quedo a medias!

Ya saben, los anónimos aquí, los registrados, a su cuenta:

**Vivian**: Grax x el r/r, bueno, mis intenciones no son hacer sufrir a Harry, sino todo lo contrario, tal vez se confunda y se frustre un poco, pero creo que Ginny será la que más se quiebre la cabeza tratando de ignorarlo. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

**Anvie_Snape**: ¡Dios existe! Mi vida, ¡amiga mía! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin leernos? ¡Demasiado! Tú eres la única que ha logrado que le cuente mis historias de cabo a rabo ¡y no hacerme cambiar de opinión! No sabes cuanto significa para mi que Ginny te encante, y adoro aún más que hayas captado la esencia  mejor resumido no puede estar. De vdd estoy tan feliz de leerte, espero estés muy bien, te quiero muchísimo y espero te la hayas pasado genial en navidad y tengas un muy feliz 2009, espero leerte pronto.

**Dani**: Grax x tu r/r y lamento al espera. Me alegra que te guste y lo del talento, Grax, hago lo más que puedo. ¡Saludos a Chile desde México! Feliz año nuevo y espero te haya gustado.

**GinnyPotterW** 30-Diciembre-2008


	12. La Boda

¡Lamento todos los errores del capítulo pasado! Pero para variar, no hice revisión y solo lo subí terminando, no quería aplazar aún más la espera, y al revisión de este lo hice a la velocidad de la luz, pero ¡bueno! Tengo que hacerme del hábito.

X cierto, lamento la espera…se suponía que tendría este chap para el 17 de enero, peor no me fue posible, cito mi propia nota de autora, en un fic que recién actualicé:

"_Ahora si, ¡no ha sido mi culpa toda esta espera! El universo está en mi contra, y no exagero._

_Enero había sido un muy buen mes para las actualizaciones, mi inspiración estaba a todo lo que da, pero como estaba en exámenes, tenía que frenarme un poco, aún así actualicé 4 fics. Luego, mi viaje de 6 horas de regreso a casa (después de la Fac) se convirtió en un viaje de 15 hrs. Debido a un paro en la carretera :S y al día siguiente, me fui a mi semana de vacaciones, obviamente cuando regresé… estaba tan cansada que ya no tuve de ganas; y cuando tuve ganas, mi madre se ha enfermado y tuve que hacerme cargo de la casa… ¿ven que en vdd el universo está en mi contra? (llanto)"_

Y ahora, agrego, la inspiración tiene las ideas, pero no las trabaja de una forma que _realmente_ me guste. Pero aún así, lo he hecho con todo mi cariño. Disfruten.

***Capítulo 11***

**LA BODA**

_Ginevra se dejó caer sobre las mullidas almohadas._

_Miró el techo con expresión vacía pero aún así serena mientras el hombre que se encontraba a su lado acariciaba su torso desnudo._

_-Eres tan hermosa Ginevra.- susurró el hombre con lujuria mientras la hermosa pelirroja no prestaba atención._

_Esa era la rutina. Ser educada, correcta, elegante, pero a la vez provocarlos: esa era su especialidad._

_Esa era la razón por la cual estos hombres con una aparente vida "feliz" y "completa" la buscaban._

_-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el hombre mientras besaba uno de los níveos hombros de la chica._

_-En nada.- susurró Ginevra mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el hombre: En cierta forma apuesto y de buen físico._

_No era que su trabajo fuera del todo desagradable._

_El hombre recorrió con su lengua la clavícula de la pelirroja y después descendió hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos._

_-No puedes estar pensando en nada. Algo debes tener en tu cabecita.- murmuró el hombre y Ginevra tuvo que poner mucha atención para captar lo que le decían._

_Ginevra alzó una de sus manos y acarició los músculos del hombre de tal vez 36 años._

_Un hombre casado y con dos hijos: de tres y cuatro años. Una esposa realmente hermosa, pero siempre ocupada con la casa._

_-Realmente no pienso en nada.-_

_El hombre colocó ambas manos en cada uno de los senos de su acompañante y la miró a los ojos._

_-¿Ni siquiera piensas en lo que estamos haciendo ahora?-_

_Ginevra lo miró y le sonrió juguetonamente._

_-Esto no se piensa. Se siente.- _

_El hombre sonrió complacido._

_-Me agrada lo que me dices Ginevra…siempre sabes qué decir. Y espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo.-_

_El hombre siguió besando la anatomía de la pelirroja hasta que ésta lo perdió de vista._

_Arqueó la espalda ante una de las caricias que el hombre le daba en sus partes íntimas._

_Un gemido salió de entre sus labios._

_Claro que se sentía, no se pensaba._

_Porque el pensar, era cuestionar._

_-------------------------------------------_

Una semana después Harry no estaba seguro de si las cosas con Ginny estaban bien o no, pues las cosas volvían a los tiempos en que la chica apenas tenía tiempo para pasar con ellos.

Y volvían a ser los tiempos del "luego Harry".

Pero al menos, Ginny no parecía estar enojada con él, lo saludaba (con beso en la mejilla incluido) y peleaba con Ron respecto a sus salidas.

Y claro, le daba el avión.

Hermione por su parte se limitaba a observar y apretar los labios. Cuando le hubo preguntado se limitaba a decir.

-"Dije que ya no me metería"-

Por otro lado, Ron seguía siendo un idiota.

-Veo que las cosas entre tú y mi hermana vuelven a la normalidad.- dijo Ron mientras desayunaban un lluvioso martes. Hermione terminó de servir el jugo. Esta vez estaban desayunando en el departamento de él y Ron.- No me agrada que estén peleados. Al principio fue divertido pero después aburre.-

Hermione rió para después toser.

"_Bien, por eso están juntos"_ pensó Harry con rencor.

-Lamento haberte aburrido.- dijo Harry fingiendo estar apenado.- La próxima vez intentaré no desilusionarte.-

Ron rió estruendosamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Relájate Harry.- rió el pelirrojo para después ponerse serio.- De verdad deberías ponerte en marcha en conquistar a mi hermana.- espetó el pelirrojo para la propia sorpresa del moreno y su novia.- Sé que Ginny es una chica difícil, pero no veo nadie mejor para ella. Todos los hombres que la han rondado son una basura…solo buscan obtener lo que quieren y luego…-

Harry tragó saliva ante la frase sin terminar que dejó su amigo.

El moreno estaba consciente que no era lo único que buscaba en Ginny. Pero bien que había estado a punto de suceder.

Ron miró a su amigo expectante pero el moreno decidió guardar silencio. Ron lo dejó ir.

-¡Chicos!- la voz de Ginny sonó estruendosa mientras la pelirroja literalmente corría hacia la pequeña cocina de su hermano.- ¡Han llegado las invitaciones a la boda de Lavander!-

Hermione se paró con prisa y le arrebató la invitación a Ginny quien se limitó a sentarse en la silla que se encontraba a lado de Harry.

-Son muy lindas.- opinó Hermione mientras tendía a cada uno su propio ticket de entrada.- Viniendo de Lavander me esperaba otra cosa.-

Ginny tosió para el disgusto de la castaña mientras los dos chicos se reían.

Lavander podía ser muy cursi a veces.

-Bueno.- habló Ron mientras Hermione tomaba asiento.- No sé por qué te sorprendes, el solo hecho de que alguien esté dispuesto a soportarla ya es bastante.-

Harry ahogó la risa.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y justo entonces su celular, suena. Harry miró a Ginny con curiosidad, pero la pelirroja solo apretó los labios.

-Por lo menos, Lavander encontró a alguien, no me sorprendería que fuera de su calaña.-

Y tras eso salió con rapidez del apartamento.

El trío se miró confundido por la actitud de la pelirroja pero nadie dijo nada.

----------------------------

El mes se pasó con gran rapidez mientras el frío en Londres se intensificaba y la lluvia no daba una tregua.

Hermione había estado histérica las dos últimas semanas tratando de conseguir su atuendo para la boda de Lavander que se llevaría acabo ese fin de semana.

Pero para sorpresa de Harry y del mismísimo Ron, Ginny no parecía nada ilusionada, hasta que el día anterior, en una platica donde se ponían de acuerdo para asistir a la boda, Ginny habló por fin del tema:

-No iré.-

-¿Por qué?- saltó Hermione.- No me digas que ya tenías planes, porque tiene siglos que Lavander nos avisó de su boda.-

Ginny rodó los ojos con cansancio.

-No tengo ganas, de verdad. Presiento que será tan sosa y ridícula como la novia. No insistan.-

Y nadie volvió a decir nada.

O al menos nadie lo intentó hasta casi l hora antes de su partida.

-¿Segura no quieres ir? Ven a la ceremonia, si no te gustan los arreglos, puedes regresar a casa, yo vendré contigo.- dijo Hermione mientras se colocaba la segunda arracada en su oreja derecha.

Ginny se acomodó en el mueble del sofá mientras prendía la tele.

-No Hermione, tú diviértete, haz trabajado mucho.-

Hermione suspiró, tomó el brazo de Ron y desaparecieron por la chimenea.

Harry miró a la pelirroja. Ginny lo miró.

-Anda Harry.-

Y sin más, el moreno también desapareció.

--------------------------------

Harry solo había asistido a una boda en su vida, y había sido la de Bill y Fleur, hace ya varios años.

Lavander era la primera de su generación de Hogwarts que se casaba.

La ceremonia se iba a celebrar en las afueras de Londres donde curiosamente el día a pesar de que las nubes, que se arremolinaban las unas con las otras, eran sumamente blancas, por lo que no había peligro de que la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en ese pequeño jardín se viera estropeado.

Todo era de un inmaculado blanco, el pequeño altar, las sillas, los lazos, lo único de diferente color eran las margaritas amarillas que parecían adornar todo el lugar.

-Es hermoso.- susurró Hermione para Ron quien se limitó a sonreír, a él todo le parecía simplemente blanco.

Se encontraron a varios ex compañeros de Hogwarts, unos conocidos, como Neville, Luna, Dean, Parvati y su gemela, y a otros que solo conocían de vista.

Harry tomó lugar a lado de Luna, quien iba vestida de un verde muy brillante. Le sonrió a la chica y saludó a Neville de mano.

-¡Neville, Luna!- saludó Ron inclinándose frente a Hermione quien depositó besos en las mejillas de sus amigos.

-Ron, que bueno verte de nuevo. Hermione.- saludó Neville con una sonrisa, mientras Luna les decía "Hola".

El lugar estaba a reventar, había tanta gente, lo cual Harry presumió que eran los familiares de los novios y amigos de David.

Con rapidez, una vez que todos los invitados estuvieron sentados en su lugar, la ceremonia comenzó.

Harry tenía que admitir que Lavander se veía muy guapa y feliz. David la esperaba con la mirada fija en ella, y con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda, vistiendo un traje gris.

Pero todo esto no era lo mismo sin Ginny.

Mientras observaba cómo David y Lavander unían sus vidas, Harry se preguntó el por qué Ginny no habría ido a la boda.

Al principio parecía muy emocionada de ir.

Miró de nuevo al frente para ver cómo David y Lavander se daban su primer beso como esposos, teniendo a los invitados y al juez por testigos.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Sería David la causa de que Ginny no estuviera allí?

Frunció el ceño.

La ceremonia terminó y pronto se vio arrastrado por la multitud hacia otra parte del jardín donde había innumerables mesas con largos manteles blancos y adornos florares tan altos, que evitaban hacer perder la visibilidad de los invitados.

Pero Harry ya no tenía la cabeza en la fiesta. Sino en Ginny.

-Ron, Hermione…me voy por ahí…nos vemos luego.-

Dijo Harry a sus amigos y dejándolos con la palabra en la boca salió del lugar.

-----------------------------------

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida cuando abrió la puerta y vio al moreno parado ante ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó el ojiverde.

Ginny frunció el ceño mientras le daba el paso a su amigo, caminó hasta el sofá y se tiró en él mientras tomaba su vaso de coñac.

Harry se desanudó la corbata mientras alzaba una ceja, Ginny decidió ignorar el gesto del moreno.

-¿Tan temprano?- preguntó Harry entre risitas.

Ginny bufó.

-Nadie te está invitando, Harry.- sentenció la pelirroja mientras pasaba el canal.

Pero el moreno ignoró el tono de la pelirroja y se sentó a lado de ella en el sofá, tomó su vaso de coñac y se la tomó de un trago.

-¡Harry!- protestó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, el moreno no hizo más que reírse y se sirvió más.

-Ten, no ha pasado nada.- se rió el moreno. Ginny no pudo más que sonreír, divertida.

-Harry, realmente puedes ser una molestia. ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió la pelirroja dejando su bebida sobre la mesita de centro.- Babas.- aclaró la muchacha ante la mirada confusa de Harry.

El moreno la miró ofendido.

-Me ofendes Ginny.- se defendió el moreno.- primera: no he babeado tu vaso y segunda…estoy aquí porque tú eres más divertida que la fiesta de Lavander…-

La pelirroja rodó los ojos.- Claro…- y miró de nueva cuenta la televisión fingiendo ignorarlo.

Sabía que Harry pronto le estaría diciendo la verdadera razón de su presencia en 4.. 3… 2…

Harry suspiró.

-Sin ti todo es muy aburrido.- dijo Harry y Ginny alzó una ceja aún sin voltear a verlo.- pero también algo de la boda de Lavander me hizo preguntarme si era verdad que no habías ido por falta de ganas y porque la boda sería "tan sosa y ridícula como la novia"…-

Ginny encaró a Harry.- Al grano, por favor, va a comenzar una película buenísima y no quiero que sigas parloteando mientras trato de verla.-

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos. Sabía que Ginny bromaba sobre la película, pero no con el hecho de que _quería_ que fuera al grano.

-Y de pronto me pregunté.- siguió hablando Harry ignorando la irritación de la pelirroja.- Si el verdadero problema era la novia, o en su defecto, el _novio_-

_Bingo._ Pensó el moreno al ver la expresión de sorpresa en cara de Ginny y luego verla volverse un tanto fría.

-Se me olvidaba que eres Auror.- escupió Ginny fingiendo asco.- Eres condenadamente bueno, Potter.-

Pero no Harry no paró ahí.

-¿Es que aún sientes algo por él?-

Ginny suspiró con cansancio.

-Harry.- habló Ginny lánguidamente.- Lo que pasó con David, fue cuestión de una sola noche…-

Harry la miró fijamente. Era difícil creerle, si no tenía importancia para ella, ¿por qué no había ido a la boda y si a la fiesta de compromiso?

¿Acaso la boda era algo definitivo? _Si_. Se contestó el moreno a sí mismo.

No era lo mismo ver a la persona que amas comprometerse, que _casarse._

Eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

-No entiendo.- acotó Harry.- Si no tuvo ningún significado, ¿por qué tú…?-

Ginny cerró los ojos.

-Te lo diré Harry.- la pelirroja abrió los ojos.- A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, tú eres mi amigo _de verdad_, de los pocos que tengo…-

Harry le sonrió y tomó el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo.- ¿Tan malo es?-

Ginny soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.- Para nada, es sólo que…quería que _supieras_ que te considero mi mejor amigo…-

Harry asintió con pesar. Él quería _más._ ¿Era mucho pedir?

¿Acaso los _mejores amigos_ no hacían las _mejores parejas_?

-¿Qué pasó?- inquirió el moreno.

Ginny le sonrió.- Lo que pasa Harry, es que David me pidió no ir a su boda.- se encogió de hombros.- no le parece del todo moral tener a su ex ahí.-

-Pero Lavander no lo sabe.-dijo Harry sin comprender.

-Así es.- afirmó la pelirroja.- Pero al parecer, a David le ha dado un golpe de moralidad…- murmuró la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida y luego miró a Harry.- A mí la verdad no me importa lo que David piense… pero preferí no ir, y no incomodarlo con mi presencia el día _más importante de su vida_.-

Harry simplemente la miró y habló sin siquiera pensarlo:

-Sabes que yo te quiero _más _que una amiga.- hizo una pausa.- y que si quisieras, podrías ser _todo_ para mí.-

Ginny lo miró sorprendida por el cambio tan abrupto de la conversación; abrió la boca para hablar, pero sus labios fueron aprisionados por los del moreno.

Como Ginny pudo recordar, al contrario del pasado, ese beso estaba cargado de sentimientos: los sentimientos de Harry por ella.

Pronto se sintió abrumada por ello.

Harry la _amaba._ Sentimiento el cual ella no estaba segura de poder corresponder algún día. Aunque debía ser sincera y aceptar, que había cosas que le _gustaban_ de su amigo:

La forma en que la miraba, le hablaba, la tocaba, la besaba…

Y abrumada por todos esos pensamientos se encontró devolviéndole a Harry ese beso con la misma devoción con la que él lo hacía.

Como si de verdad se amaran el uno al otro.

Pero para sorpresa de Ginny, las cosas no pararon allí; los labios de Harry se movieron a su cuello, mientras la pelirroja jadeó sorprendida por el atrevimiento de su amigo.

La vez pasada, ambos habían estado tomando, ahora, sus venas estaban libres de alcohol; o al menos las suyas, pues su primer vaso de coñac, era la que Harry se había tomado.

-Harry…-murmuró Ginny.

Harry miró a Ginny a los ojos. Estaba dispuesto a todo. Aunque justo lo que más deseaba en ese momento no fuera lo más indicado por hacer.

-No te haré lo de la otra vez.- murmuró Harry mientras que sus labios rozaban los de Ginny en el proceso.- No mientras tú quieras lo mismo que yo.- y la besó.

Cuando Harry se separó y volvió a jugar con el cuello de Ginny, la pelirroja se mordió el labio.

Al parecer, sus manos habían cobrado vida propia y se encontraban revolviendo el cabello del moreno.

La respiración de Harry estaba alterada y miró de nuevo a Ginny quien parecía perdida.

-Solo si tu quieres… ¿Me quieres Ginny?- susurró Harry en la oreja de la pelirroja quien se estremeció, mientras que el moreno acariciaba su cintura con gentileza.

Ginny se mordió el labio mientras se aferró a los brazos de Harry.

_Maldición._ Logró pensar la pelirroja.

-Para qué mentirte.- murmuró Ginny con la voz entrecortada.- No sé si te quiero de la misma forma, Harry… ¡Pero realmente quiero hacer esto contigo!-

Harry rió excitado ante la declaración de Ginny.

-Bueno.- habló mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelirroja.- Ese es un buen comienzo.-

No supieron cómo, ni cuando, pero de pronto Ginny sintió cómo caía suavemente sobre su mullida cama seguida por Harry quien se deshizo de su camisa sin miramientos, mientras que Ginny apresurada alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza para que el propio Harry la ayudara a deshacerse de la primera prenda.

_Demasiado bueno para mi_, pensó la pelirroja.

Algo había de diferente esta vez, y ambos podían sentirlo.

La primera vez que habían _intentado _estar juntos, sentían una desesperada y desbordante pasión el uno para el otro; pero ahora, ambos estaban conscientes de lo que hacían.

El moreno se sentía feliz de poder estar con Ginny de la forma más correcta posible: ella estando en sus cinco sentidos, tal vez no declarando amarlo como él la amaba a ella, pero sabía que sentía algo por él.

Y con eso, ya tenía suficiente material con el cual trabajar.

Harry acarició con delicadeza el grácil y frágil cuerpo de la pelirroja, mientras depositaba cálidos besos en cada nuevo lugar que descubría.

Para Harry era hacer el amor, pero para Ginny, ¿qué era eso?

Ginny se giró sobre Harry y le sonrió con malicia, mientras que ahora era su turno para disfrutar del cuerpo del morocho.

Harry sonrió complacido, mientras una totalmente desnuda pelirroja tras desabrochar el pantalón del moreno, se sentaba sobre su vientre y se inclinaba para besar el cuello del moreno.

-Ginny…-gimió.

Ginny sonrió gustosa, mientras que con ayuda del moreno, se deshacía de los pantalones y el boxer de éste, quedando los dos desnudos.

Ginny arremetió los labios de Harry en un intenso beso, sumamente apasionado pero perfectamente sincronizados, mientras que Ginny se apoyaba con sus dos manos en el pecho del moreno a la vez que Harry, realmente excitado, acariciaba el cabello que caía sobre la espalda de porcelana de su amante.

-Ginny…te amo.- susurró Harry.

Y mientras se volvían uno solo, se miraron a los ojos todo el tiempo.

**Notas de la autora: **Tengo siglos escribiendo este capítulo, pero simplemente las cosas no salieron como quería, como ya dije, el universo conspira contra mi.

¡Pero no nos lamentemos! Aquí está lo que tanto esperaban en mi no tan convencional fic, en donde, lo que yo piense realmente no importa, ¡pues estos personajes son realmente descarados! ¡y tienen vida propia!

Espero les haya gustado, no es lo que yo quería para este capítulo en particular, pero desde principios de enero estaba con él y ya era momento de terminarlo.

Espero sus comentarios. Bueno gente, la verdad, no sé si pocos o muchos leen el fic, peor me gustaría _de verdad_ saber lo que piensan, por mi parte, le echaré ganas para terminarlo sean _muchos o pocos_, pero el que me dejen su opinión, es realmente muy importante.

¡Hasta en otro chap!

GinnyPotterW

5-Febrero-2009


End file.
